Le Jeu dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Sonya en était certaine, elle allait tuer quelqu'un. À commencer par les responsables, soit Minho, Newt et Thomas. Le premier pour ses mauvaises idées et les deux autres pour leur incapacité à abandonner un défi. Plus jamais elle ne leur permettrait de jouer à action ou vérité, plus jamais. Sincèrement, qui à part Newt et Thomas, iraient se marier à Las Vegas juste pour un pari !
1. Chapitre I

Boooooon... Vous vous rappelez de mes derniers OS ? Et bien c'est tout le contraire. Il n'y a pas une once de sérieux dans cette fic. Thomas dit de la merde. Newt dit de la merde. Minho dit de la merde. Sonya dit (un peu) de la merde. Gally dit (un peu) de la merde. Et à elle toute seule, Teresa n'arrive pas à rattraper un tel niveau de connerie ! xD

Bref, je ne peux pas encore exactement vous dire combien de chapitres fera cette fic... Je dirais une dizaine au grand maximum...

Bon, il y a parfois quelques références aux acteurs, et j'annonce tout de suite un feat de Derek et Stiles de Teen Wolf au chapitre 4 ! xD

Et tant qu'à faire, ma petite Madeleine étant en pleine dépression (enfin, plus tant que ça depuis qu'on a imaginé des spermatozoïdes avec les touffes de cheveux de Thomas et Newt en train de s'embrasser), je lui dédie ce chapitre ! Remet-toi vite, Madeleine !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sonya soupira. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'étaient pas en train de faire ça… Mais si. Si, ils étaient réellement en train de remplir une valise de slips de rechange et de paquets de chips pour se préparer à partir. Seul son frère avait opposé une légère résistance, mais quelques arguments apparemment percutants – mais qu'elle considérait comme étant complètement stupides – avaient suffi à le faire changer d'avis.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ?! explosa Teresa. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Pauvre Teresa, songea Sonya. Elle avait encore de l'espoir concernant l'intelligence de son frère et ses amis. Sonya, elle, s'était résignée depuis longtemps. Surtout quand Minho intervint, ignorant complètement l'intervention de la jeune femme :

_ Dites, vous changez de soutifs aussi souvent qu'on change de slips ?

Vu combien de fois Minho changeait de caleçon en un mois, Sonya s'empressa de dire qu'elle le faisait bien plus souvent.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'asiatique filait dans sa chambre pour chercher les-dits soutien-gorges.

_ Faut prendre les fausses cartes d'identités, rappela Newt, en fouillant dans un tiroir, avant de s'asseoir par terre pour les décaler une à une. Alors, celle-là c'est la vraie, ça passera pas, on a que dix-sept ans. Celle-là c'est celle où on a que treize ans pour les réductions ciné… Dites, on peut faire ça à dix-huit ans, ou il faut avoir vingt-et-un ans ?

_ Dix-huit, répondit Thomas au moment où Minho criait, toujours dans la chambre de Sonya :

_ Vingt-et-un !

_ Regardez sur internet, ordonna Newt. Du coup je sais pas si je prends les cartes d'identités où on a vingt-trois ans ou celle où on a que dix-neuf !

_ Prends les vingt-trois, au cas où, conseilla Thomas.

Sonya soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Teresa était toujours debout au milieu du salon, les yeux exorbités. Elle se tourna vers la rousse :

_ Ils ne vont pas faire ça, quand même ?

_ Bien sûr qu'ils vont le faire, grommela Sonya en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ils vont nous emmener avec eux.

_ Mais comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? gémit Teresa en se laissant tomber à côté de Sonya, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

C'est vrai ça, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? En fait, la situation avait commencé à dégénérer presque une semaine auparavant.

.

 __ Dites…_

 _Thomas, Newt, Teresa et Sonya avaient le nez plongé dans leurs manuels de révision, et si les deux jeunes femmes étaient concentrées, les deux adolescents n'attendaient qu'une distraction pour les balancer au feu. Et cette distraction portait comme nom Minho._

 __ Oui ? lâchèrent-ils en chœur._

 __ J'en ai ras-le-bol, on fait autre chose ?_

 __ Non, intervinrent Teresa et Sonya._

 _Ce fut la brune qui continua, seule :_

 __ On a ouvert les livres de cours il y a exactement dix minutes, Minho. On doit bosser pendant au moins une heure._

 __ Juste une petite pause, supplia l'asiatique. Allez, Tessie… Après je te jure qu'on reprend !_

 _La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais finit par acquiescer :_

 __ Ok, si vous voulez… Mais dix minutes, pas plus !_

 __ Génial !_

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Min' ? demanda Sonya, qui connaissait bien son petit ami et savait qu'il avait toujours une idée en tête._

 __ Très facile… Action ou vérité._

.

Au début, c'était drôle. Et si les filles s'étaient rapidement retirées du jeu, la concurrence entre les garçons n'avait cessée d'augmenter, sans que jamais l'un d'entre eux ne songe à refuser un gage, même s'il prenait plusieurs jours. Ainsi, Newt s'était retrouvé à devoir porter un bonnet sur la tête. Pendant trois jours. Dont un où ils avaient eu cours de sport. Et ils avaient piscine. Pour se venger, il avait, le jour précédent, envoyé Minho demander au Principal de leur lycée, la taille de son organe génital. Et ce sombre abruti l'avait fait.

Alors, avec un immense sourire, Minho avait lancé un énième « action ou vérité ? » à l'intention de Thomas. Tous savaient déjà ce qu'il allait prendre : seuls les lâches prenaient vérité.

Et l'ordre de Minho avait fusé :

_ Va te marier avec Newt à Las Vegas.

* * *

Minho fit rentrer la valise dans le coffre, et se dirigeait vers le siège passager avant, à côté de Thomas qui était au volant, quand Newt le dépassa sans vergogne, et s'engouffra à sa place :

_ L'avant c'est pour les futurs mariés, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire.

Sonya leva les yeux au ciel, et comprenant soudain que Minho allait s'asseoir à l'arrière avec Teresa et elle, n'eut aucune hésitation en tirant Teresa au milieu pour éviter que l'asiatique ne prenne cette place. La brune lui lança un regard scandalisé, auquel la rousse répondit par un large sourire.

_ Dis Teresa, tu me laisses m'asseoir au milieu ? lança Minho.

Sonya, Newt et Thomas s'exclamèrent « Non ! » en même temps, mais imitant Sonya, Teresa lui fit un large sourire, et sortit de la voiture pour que Minho puisse s'installer entre les deux jeunes filles.

L'adolescent remercia Teresa pendant les cinq premières minutes du trajet, avant de se pencher entre les deux sièges de l'avant, pour faire des commentaires en tout genre. Il décrivait absolument tout : la conduite de Thomas, le paysage, la conduite de Thomas, les panneaux, la conduite de Thomas, les pensées qui fusaient dans son crâne, la conduite de Thomas, le temps, et encore, de temps à autres, la conduite de Thomas.

Tout le monde eut envie de l'assommer au bout de vingt minutes. Sonya se désintéressa des propos de son petit ami – pas qu'elle soit réellement intéressée, mais comme il était le seul à parler, elle n'avait que lui à écouter – quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

La photo de Newt s'afficha, indiquant que c'était lui qui venait de lui envoyer un message. Une seule phrase, en fait : « Je t'en supplie, petite sœur, je te laisserais être ma demoiselle d'honneur ! »

Sonya ne put retenir un rire, et lâcha d'une voix claire :

_ Je note, frangin.

Puis, elle posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de Minho. Celui-ci, immédiatement silencieux, tourna la tête vers elle.

Tout le monde le savait, et ça faisait encore rire tout le lycée. La jeune seconde Sonya Isaac qui, d'un regard et d'un geste, parvenait à réduire au silence l'insupportable terminale Minho Park. Un léger sourire, un simple contact, et l'adolescent incapable de tenir en place laissait place à un jeune homme timide et maladroit.

_ Je suis fatiguée, marmonna-t-elle, ce qui était vrai.

Et l'obligeant à plaquer son dos sur le dossier du siège, au lieu de rester penché vers ses deux amis comme il l'était depuis presque une heure, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Ça te gêne si je m'installe comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui refusait jamais rien.

_ Pas du tout, répondit-il, d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sonya se blottit contre lui comme les ceintures de sécurité le permettaient, profitant des rares contacts qu'ils avaient. Oui, parce que môssieur Minho Park avait beau faire des blagues de cul à tout bout-de-champ, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il ne l'avait pas touchée. Pas une seule fois. D'après lui, la seule fois où elle avait osé lui en parler, elle était trop jeune, et lui serait bientôt majeur donc n'aurait pas le droit de toucher une adolescente de quinze ans comme elle. Donc, il lui avait promis qu'ils feraient l'amour le soir de ses seize ans. Encore neuf mois à attendre, quoi. Sonya se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas profiter de leur séjour à Las Vegas pour soûler Minho et s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Parce qu'il était quand même très beau, et qu'il y avait des soirs où, allongée seule dans son lit alors que son petit ami dormait dans la chambre de Newt, elle s'endormait clairement très très frustrée.

* * *

Quand Sonya se réveilla, elle avait la tête sur les genoux de Minho, qui somnolait, et Teresa tentait de convaincre Newt et Thomas de ne pas faire cette aberration.

C'est vrai que c'était tout à fait exagéré pour deux amis de se marier juste pour remplir un pari. Surtout quand aucun des deux n'était gay.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que quand vous vous trouverez une fille, vous devrez lui expliquer que vous êtes déjà divorcé… avec votre meilleur ami ?! s'exclama Teresa.

_ Tessie, t'inquiète, on peut aussi ne pas divorcer, lança Thomas.

Newt et Sonya s'étouffèrent en même temps.

_ Euh, non, pas possible ! s'écria Newt en luttant pour retrouver une respiration normale.

_ On peut aussi ne pas consommer notre mariage, tout simplement ! reprit Thomas. T'inquiète, Tess, il y a plein de moyens de détourner le gage de Minho. Et je sais quoi lui donner comme gage après !

_ C'est à moi que tu dois donner un gage, fit remarquer Newt, tout en pianotant sur son portable.

_ Je ne vais pas donner un gage à mon mari, ricana le brun.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui donner comme gage ?

_ De conclure avec Sonya, bien sûr.

_ Quoi ?! hurlèrent Newt et Teresa en même temps, ce qui fit sursauter Thomas qui fit un écart sur la route.

_ Hé, on se calme ! s'exclama l'adolescent, alors que Minho se réveillait en baillant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que ça hurle comme ça ? marmonna-t-il.

_ ELLE A QUINZE ANS, THOMAS ! cria Teresa, alors que Newt tentait de couvrir sa voix en s'égosillant dans l'oreille de Thomas :

_ GARE TOI SUR LE CÔTÉ FOUTU TOCARD !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Minho, surpris.

_ Je peux pas me garer au bord de l'autoroute comme ça ! se défendit Thomas.

_ Bah fais-le quand même !

Le conducteur s'exécuta, et à peine fut-il garé sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence que Newt sortait, ouvrait la portière de son côté, l'empoignait par le col, et le sortait de la voiture.

_ C'est quoi le problème ? demanda une énième fois Minho. Ils sont pas d'accords sur la robe de mariée que va porter Newt ?

Sonya jeta un rapide regard à Teresa pour la supplier de ne rien dire, et haussa les épaules :

_ Plutôt sur la date du divorce, je dirais.

La rousse sortit à son tour de la voiture, attendant que son frère ait fini de hurler sur son futur mari pour s'approcher.

_ Je peux parler à Thomas ? demanda-t-elle.

Newt hocha la tête :

_ Fais entendre raison à cet abruti, grogna-t-il.

Il retourna dans la voiture, l'air agacé. Thomas sourit d'un air désolé à l'adolescente :

_ Si tu n'es pas d'accord, bien évidemment que je ne demanderais pas à Minho de…

_ Vingt balles pour que tu le fasses, coupa Sonya. Ras-le-bol d'être vierge sous prétexte que mon frère et mon petit ami ont décidé que j'étais trop jeune pour faire l'amour. Et au passage, arrange-toi pour faire ça à Vegas, Murphy ! ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

* * *

La suite du trajet se passa dans une ambiance relativement calme. Sonya commençait à s'ennuyer, entre Newt et Teresa qui refusaient de parler à Thomas, Minho qui fredonnait pour lui-même, et Thomas qui, depuis que Newt était fâché, devait se débrouiller tout seul avec la carte, semblait rallonger le trajet.

_ Hé, je crois que je reconnais les bâtiments ! s'exclama la rousse, qui avait pour unique occupation de regarder par la fenêtre. Je croyais qu'on avait pour plus de trente heures de route, mais ça fait que trois heures qu'on est partis ! C'est déjà Las Vegas ?

_ Je reconnais aussi, s'émerveilla Minho, regarde, c'est le même pont que celui d'où on saute à Atlanta, avec Thomas ! Je savais pas que Las Vegas ressemblait autant à chez nous !

Sonya se figea en entendant ça, et observa le paysage plus attentivement.

_ C'est parce que c'est pas Las Vegas… souffla-t-elle en comprenant.

_ Les gars, je crois qu'on est paumé ! annonça Thomas au même moment, la carte étalée sur le volant bouchant la moitié de la visibilité du pare-brise.

_ On n'est pas paumé, on est rentré à la maison, espèce de tocard ! aboya Sonya en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Aaaaah ! s'exclama Thomas. Du coup, ça veut dire que j'ai pris cette autoroute à l'envers ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie pour Denver !

Sonya se représenta rapidement la carte des États-Unis dans sa tête, avant de s'exclamer :

_ Mais Denver c'est bien plus au nord que Las Vegas !

_ Ouais, je sais, mais il paraît qu'il y a des hôtels sympas, et j'en ai marre de rouler, moi !

_ Mais ça veut dire qu'on vient de rouler trois heures pour rien ! se plaignit Sonya qui en avait franchement marre.

Il n'y avait pas de place dans la voiture de Thomas, une minuscule Clio, et même si Teresa et elle ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place, Minho remuait dans tous les sens, en plus, à cause des longues jambes de Thomas assis devant elle, le siège avant était reculé au maximum, et elle n'avait plus de place pour ses propres jambes.

Thomas se gara sur le côté, et tenta de se dépêtrer avec la carte.

_ Voilà pourquoi je me suis trompé ! Je l'avais à l'envers ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

Sonya ne résista pas, et lui asséna une claque derrière la tête.

_ C'est bon ! pesta-t-elle. Laissez tomber ce foutu pari, et laissez-nous rentrer à la maison ! Teresa et moi on en a marre !

Teresa, qui paraissait somnoler, se redressa pourtant pour hocher vivement la tête.

_ Mais non, on peut pas faire ça ! protesta Minho. Je suis bien allé demander la taille de sa queue au principal, quand même !

_ Mais c'est parce que tu es un abruti ! asséna Teresa. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait.

_ Bien sûr que si ! intervint Thomas, d'un air indigné. Allez, venez, je vous promet que…

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toqua à la fenêtre. Baissant la vitre, il sourit au grand blond qui venait de mettre fin à la dispute.

_ Bonjour !

_ Bonjour, marmonna le blond. Hum… Désolé, je croyais que vous aviez peut-être une place de libre…

_ Oh, on doit pouvoir en trouver une, lâcha Thomas avec désinvolture. Vous allez où ?

_ Las Vegas, répondit le blond.

_ Tiens, nous aussi ! s'exclama-t-il. Bah attendez, on vous amène !

Il jeta un regard rapide derrière lui, et perdit son enthousiasme. Teresa et Sonya le fusillaient de leur regard le plus noir.

_ Mais vous n'avez pas de place, protesta le blond.

_ Sonya n'a qu'à se mettre sur les genoux de Minho, lança le conducteur d'un air innocent.

Immédiatement, un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de la rousse, alors que Minho s'assombrissait.

_ Mais… commença-t-il.

_ Thomas a carrément raison, intervint Sonya. On va aussi à Las Vegas, on ne va pas vous laisser sur la route comme ça !

Teresa et Newt secouèrent la tête dans un même mouvement :

_ Il n'en est pas question, décréta Newt.

_ On est déjà trop serrés à cinq, en plus, je vous rappelle que c'est interdit de rouler à six dans une voiture ! ajouta Teresa.

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama immédiatement le blond. Je comprends, je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger…

Il sembla surtout à Sonya qu'il voulait surtout s'éloigner des tarés qu'étaient Thomas et Minho.

_ Tu devrais avoir honte ! intervint Minho. Regarde-le, Teresa ! Regarde-le, le pauvre ! Il est tellement mignon !

En fait, le blond avait l'air tout sauf pauvre ou mignon. Il semblait plutôt royalement se faire chier.

_ En plus il va à Vegas, comme nous ! poursuivit Minho. On ne peut pas le laisser là, il a l'air d'un chien abandonné par son maître !

Thomas partit dans un fou rire silencieux, s'étouffant à moitié contre le volant, alors que Teresa et Newt levaient les yeux au ciel.

_ Monte, proposa Sonya au type, qui lui sourit, jugeant sans doute, à tort, qu'elle était la plus normale du groupe.

Teresa grogna, mais ne dit rien quand Sonya se percha sur les genoux de Minho, alors que Gally montait à gauche. Elle grimaça pour lui en voyant le peu de place qu'il avait : Sonya n'avait déjà pas de place pour ses jambes, mais une armoire à glace comme le blond…

Il posa son énorme sac de randonné sur ses genoux, et remercia chaleureusement Thomas de l'avoir laissé monter. Il adressa également un nouveau sourire à Sonya et ignora totalement Newt, Teresa et Minho.

_ Au fait, pourquoi tu vas à Vegas ? demanda Thomas en repartant, la carte toujours à moitié étalée sur le pare-brise.

_ Chercher du boulot, expliqua-t-il. Je suis excellent dans tout ce qui est jeux de cartes, je pourrais travailler dans un casino.

_ Cool, commenta le brun d'une voix distraite, et d'après le peu que Sonya voyait, il s'embrouillait encore sur dans quel sens il devait lire la carte.

_ Et vous, pourquoi vous allez à Vegas ?

Ce fut Sonya qui répondit, quand il fut évident que Thomas était trop occupé à conduire tout en trouvant le bon sens de la carte, et essayer de voir un petit bout de route pour ne pas rentrer dans une voiture.

_ Pour célébrer un mariage ! s'exclama Sonya en riant.

_ Oh.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire :

_ Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour te marier ?

_ Quoi ? Oh, non, Min' et moi c'est pas pour tout de suite…

_ Il faudrait qu'il la touche, déjà, pour qu'ils se marient, commenta Thomas d'une voix concentrée, ayant apparemment enfin trouvé la route sur laquelle ils étaient.

Personne ne fit attention à son commentaire excepté Newt, qui, agacé, remit la carte dans le bon sens, avant de la lui planter sous les yeux.

_ Oh, alors eux deux ? demanda le blond en désignant Thomas et Newt qui se chamaillaient à l'avant, Newt penché en travers des sièges pour tenir le volant, l'air furieux, alors que Thomas, l'air tout aussi agacé, froissait la carte pour en faire une boulette.

_ Si tu la jettes par la fenêtre, tu la suis ! prévint Newt, et le pire c'était qu'il avait l'air prêt à le faire.

_ Oui, tout à fait ! Comment tu l'as deviné ?

_ Bah… Je sais pas, ça me paraît évident. La façon dont ils se disputent, on dirait un vieux couple.

Sonya explosa de rire :

_ Ils ne sont même pas en couple.

_ Mais, tu viens de…

_ En fait, c'est un pari, expliqua Thomas, qui avait repris le contrôle du véhicule, alors que Newt se réinstallait confortablement à sa place. Minho a parié que je pouvais pas épouser Newt. Alors, je lui prouve le contraire.

_ Ah ouais, quand même, souffla le blond.

_ Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve ça aussi stupide que moi ! s'exclama Teresa.

_ Non, en fait je trouve ça cool, avoua l'auto-stoppeur. Et courageux.

_ Moi je trouve ça stupide, la soutint Sonya.

_ Grave, merci, acquiesça le brun, sans tenir compte de son commentaire.

_ Vous venez d'où ?

_ Atlanta, là où on t'a récupéré.

_ Vous veniez de partir, en fait.

_ Non, ça fait trois heures qu'on est parti, soupira Sonya.

_ Oh. Le conducteur est le genre paranoïaque à avoir une conduite beaucoup trop prudente ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Étant donné que Thomas devait être à deux-cents kilomètres heure, et qu'il doublait tout le monde par la droite… Autant pour la conduite prudente, songea la rousse.

_ Thomas, si on a un accident, je te jure que je vais t'en vouloir, menaça Newt.

_ J'essaie juste de rattraper le retard qu'on a pris !

_ En nous tuant tous ?!

Sonya les laissa se disputer, et assura à l'auto-stoppeur qu'ils s'étaient juste perdus, et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour que Thomas les tuent. Elle n'ajouta pas qu'habituellement, elle montait à côté de lui dans la voiture et qu'il essayait de battre des records de vitesse sur les routes de campagne, ne voulant pas se retrouver avec un homicide sur les bras.

Et puis elle, elle aimait bien la vitesse.

* * *

Je viens de m'apercevoir que ce chapitre est intégralement POV Sonya... Bah c'est bien le seul ! XD Et il y aura plus de Newtmas dans les chapitres suivants, promis (technique pour appâter les lecteurs, ok xD).

Je pense sortir un chapitre par semaine, mais quand j'aurais fini la fiction, je pourrais être sûre de tenir le rythme donc je passerais à deux !

Ah, oui, et Thomas va conduire les trois quarts du trajet... XD autant dire qu'ils sont pas arrivés à Vegas !

Donc, d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent, vous pouvez laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous !


	2. Chapitre II

Bon... Madeleine passant les derniers jours de vacances chez moi, je publie ce chapitre avant qu'elle n'arrive ! (putain, déjà la fin des vacances, quoi... C'est pas normal, ça passe beaucoup trop vite !)

Ah, oui, sinon j'ai pas encore touché à mes devoirs xD (il serait temps que je me bouge, hein ? xD)

Ayant bientôt fini la fic, qui fera six ou sept chapitres au maximum, je vais sous doute accélérer le rythme de publication...

Par contre, je vous préviens, cette fiction part de plus en plus en couille ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec nos six road-tripeurs préférés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle en avait marre. En fait, ils en avaient tous marre, et même Minho avait perdu son habituelle bonne humeur. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, et ils étaient partis à dix heures le matin. Plusieurs arrêts dans des stations services avaient ponctué le trajet, et Newt et Thomas avaient parfois échangé de place, mais maintenant, le brun et le blond devenaient insupportables, disant qu'ils pourraient les amener à destination avant la nuit, qui était déjà tombé depuis deux heures.

Surtout que Sonya avait regardé le temps de trajet sur son portable, et qu'il fallait presque trente heures de voiture. Donc, le faire en douze heures (moins trois pour les détours de Thomas) était tout bonnement impossible.

Finalement, comprenant bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter, Sonya s'allongea, à moitié sur les genoux de Minho, à moitié sur les genoux de l'auto-stoppeur, qui s'appelait Gally. Minho somnolait déjà sur l'épaule du dit Gally, qui avait posé sa tête contre la fenêtre. Teresa était recroquevillée en position fœtale, tournant le dos au trio, la tête posée sur les genoux, et dormait profondément dans une position qui paraissait franchement inconfortable. Cela dit, le seul à avoir une position confortable dans la voiture, c'était Newt, qui avait les pieds sur les jambes de Thomas (qui paraissait s'en foutre totalement), et la tête contre la vitre, et parlait doucement avec le brun pour le maintenir éveillé.

Elle commençait à peine à somnoler quand la voix perçante de son frère les réveilla tous – sauf Teresa, qui continuait à dormir dans son coin :

_ PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE THOMAS MURPHY ESPÈCE DE CONNARD INCAPABLE DE LIRE UNE CARTE !

_ TA GUEULE, NEWT ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

_ On est dans le Minnesota ! s'énerva Newt. Dans le putain de Minnesota ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans le Minnesota, Thomas ?!

_ Mais j'en sais rien, je suis crevé, ça fait au moins deux heures que je suis la route sans faire gaffe aux sorties !

_ Deux heures ? Mais on suit le mauvais itinéraire depuis douze putains d'heures !

Là, Sonya péta les plombs. Littéralement. Rouler pendant trois heures sans savoir où on allait, et se retrouver à son point de départ, ça passait une fois. Rouler douze heures sans avoir aucune idée de là où on était, de là où on allait, et de ce qu'on faisait au volant, c'était non. Définitivement non.

_ PUTAIN DE MERDE THOMAS TU FAIS CHIER ! hurla-t-elle.

_ Ouais bah c'est bon ! cria Thomas à son tour en se retournant pour la fusiller du regard. La nana qui n'a pas son permis, elle se la ferme, et…

_ Regarde la route ! s'écria Newt en tournant brutalement le volant, se retrouvant à moitié sur les genoux de Thomas devant le virage serré qu'il dut prendre.

Ils se mirent à se disputer pour les commandes du véhicule, qui finit par violemment piler à environ vingt centimètres d'un arbre.

Newt ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes de Thomas, qui garda son bras verrouillé autour de la taille du blond.

Il y eut un long moment durant lequel personne n'osa dire un mot. Tous avaient le cœur battant, et ce ne fut que quand Minho laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur que Sonya ne s'aperçut qu'elle serrait sa main tellement fort que le bout de ses doigts devenait violet.

_ Putain, marmonna Thomas en grimaçant, se massant l'épaule.

_ Ça va ? demanda Newt, un peu inquiet.

_ Ouais…

_ Je crois que tu viens de me sauver la vie, Tommy, murmura Newt, inspirant lentement pour reprendre son calme.

_ Évidemment que je t'ai sauvé la vie, répondit le brun. Je n'allais pas laisser mourir mon meilleur ami…

Ils se regardèrent longuement, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Enfin, Thomas se tourna vers eux :

_ Tu vas bien, Sonya ?

La jeune femme en avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas attachée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que les deux bras de Minho entouraient sa taille, et que le bras de Gally touchait ses hanches, prouvant qu'il avait essayé de l'aider. Elle avait failli mourir, et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être celle qui avait le moins encaissé de choc.

_ Je vais bien, répondit-elle, désorientée. Je crois.

_ Je propose qu'on se trouve une chambre d'hôtel pour ce soir, lâcha Thomas, secoué. On reprendra la route demain.

_ Et on essayera de ne pas prendre la direction inverse de Las Vegas, ajouta Newt.

_ Est-ce que Teresa dort encore ? interrogea Minho, en enfonçant son index dans la joue de la jeune femme.

_ Elle prend des somnifères assez puissants, elle a des problèmes de sommeil, expliqua Thomas. Et n'emmerde pas ma frangine pendant qu'elle dort !

_ Mais on a failli mourir, et elle, elle…

_ La dernière fois elle en a pris à Nouvel An, bah elle a dormi comme un bébé pendant qu'on faisait péter des pétards et des feux d'artifice. La fin du monde pourrait arriver qu'elle continuerait à dormir ses huit heures de sommeil.

_ Ah, ouais, c'est grave quand même.

_ Sans ça, elle peut pas dormir. Mais genre, vraiment pas. Bref, laisse-la tranquille.

Newt s'extirpa du siège conducteur – et surtout des genoux de Thomas, nota Sonya avec un sourire amusé – pour s'asseoir à sa place, et attacha sa ceinture.

_ Sonya, je préférerais que tu t'attaches, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il y eut quelques débats sur comment ce serait possible de faire ça, et finalement, comme il était plus de vingt-deux heures, ils jugèrent qu'aucun flic ne se trouverait sur la route, et Sonya vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère, bouclant la ceinture.

Ce n'est que depuis le point de vue des genoux de Newt qu'elle remarqua l'angle étrange qu'avait l'épaule de Thomas.

_ T'es sûr que ça va ?

_ Grave, acquiesça Thomas.

Sonya hésita, avant de poser son doigt sur l'épaule du brun, qui fit un écart sur la route :

_ BORDEL SONYA ÇA FAIT MAL !

_ Tu viens de dire que t'avais rien, se défendit la rousse.

_ J'ai peut-être un peu quelque chose, mais ne touche pas ! cria-t-il.

_ C'est dangereux, protesta Sonya, et Newt acquiesça.

_ On verra ça au prochain hôtel qu'on trouvera, répondit Thomas d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation.

Il mit une demi-heure à trouver un hôtel qui n'avait pas trop l'air d'un bordel de transsexuels, et quand il se gara enfin, tout le monde était épuisé.

Sonya ouvrit un œil quand elle sentit Newt s'extirper de sous elle, et la porter gentiment. Elle se blottit contre son torse, et se rendormit.

* * *

Thomas portait Teresa sur son épaule gauche, la tenant par les jambes, il sentait les longs cheveux noirs de l'adolescente balayer ses reins. Il songea quand même qu'il avait l'air d'un sacré connard de porter sa sœur aînée comme ça, en travers d'une épaule, alors que Newt prenait soin de la sienne comme si elle était une princesse, mais n'en tint pas compte. Accompagnés par Gally et Minho, qui portaient leurs affaires, ils se rendirent à l'accueil de l'hôtel, et la réceptionniste les regarda longuement d'un air étrange.

_ On les a pas kidnappées, hein, c'est leurs sœurs, indiqua Minho.

L'air méfiant de la réceptionniste ne se modifia pas d'un iota, mais elle accepta de leur donner deux chambres, qu'ils payèrent avec la carte bleue que Thomas avait « emprunté » à son père.

Ils installèrent les deux adolescentes dans une des chambres avec leur sac, et Newt griffonna un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de nuit indiquant le numéro de leur chambre.

Enfin, ils se laissèrent tomber dans leurs lits. Ce fut sans avoir besoin de réfléchir que le placement se fit : Minho et Gally dans un lit, et Newt et Thomas dans l'autre.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient quatre ans, tous les deux, et dormir ensemble ne les avait jamais gêné.

Ça devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'ils étaient couchés, et Gally ronflait joyeusement, quand Thomas murmura :

_ Minho, tu dors ?

La seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit fut un « ta gueule, Tommy » de la part de Newt.

Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, et on aurait facilement pu caser une troisième personne dans le lit avec eux.

_ Newt…

_ J'aimerais dormir, Thomas, marmonna le blond.

_ Tu sais, pour Sonya… Si jamais tu veux vraiment pas que je demande ça à Minho, je le ferais pas, hein…

Newt se tourna vers lui, et haussa un sourcil, à moitié endormi :

_ Pour moi c'était déjà réglé, tout ça…

_ Mais alors pourquoi…

Thomas désigna d'un geste hésitant l'espace entre eux.

_ Oh, soupira Newt, en se rapprochant de lui. Comme quand on était petits, hein ? Tourne-toi, Tommy…

Thomas obéit, et sourit en sentant le torse de Newt se coller contre son dos, alors qu'il calait ses jambes tout contre l'arrière des cuisses du brun.

_ Bonne nuit, Tommy…

_ B'nuit… bailla Thomas. J't'aime, Newt…

Newt voulut se redresser pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Thomas avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil.

* * *

Teresa se réveilla fraîche comme une rose. Et avec un bleu très douloureux à la pommette. Se doutant qu'il devait être dû à la conduite « prudente » de son petit frère, elle soupira, et laissa Sonya dormir pour rejoindre les garçons dans leur chambre.

Chambre qu'ils avaient très prudemment laissé ouverte. Pas juste oublié de fermer la porte à clé, non, oublié de fermer la porte tout court.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et en entrant, retint un rire. Les deux duos d'adolescents étaient vraiment à l'opposé l'un de l'autre : Minho et Gally, affalés tous les deux sur le dos, échangeaient des coups de pied dans leur sommeil pour tenter de gagner un peu de place dans le lit, et Thomas et Newt étaient on ne peut plus collés l'un à l'autre, et on aurait presque pu caser deux autres personnes dans leurs lit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri. Elle adorait son petit frère, même si elle devait passer les trois quarts de sa vie à l'engueuler pour les bêtises qu'il faisait, et le voir heureux comme ça, détendu et mignon dans les bras de son meilleur ami la rendait joyeuse.

_ Hum, hum, lâcha-t-elle pourtant en se raclant la gorge. Allez, les garçons, il est huit heures, on doit repartir.

Le premier à se redresser en l'entendant fut Gally, qui la dévisagea :

_ Où est-ce que je suis ? balbutia-t-il d'un air endormi. J'ai passé la nuit avec une aussi jolie fille et je ne m'en souviens pas ?

_ La personne avec qui tu as passé la nuit est à côté de toi, Gally, riposta Teresa, même si elle savait que c'était cruel de sous-entendre qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Minho.

Le blond tourna la tête, et un cri d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres, réveillant les trois adolescents :

_ Kekipass ? demanda Thomas, sans bouger des bras de Newt.

_ Gally réalise qu'il a passé la nuit avec Minho, rien de plus, répondit aimablement sa sœur.

_ 'kay…

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à Newt, glissa une jambe au-dessus de celles du blond pour rester aussi proche de lui qu'avant, et referma les yeux.

_ J'crois qu'faut s'lever, T'mmy… soupira Newt, qui n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir les yeux.

_ M'en fiche…

_ Les garçons. Debout. On a encore un certain nombre d'heures de route, après les détours que Thomas a fait, et je vous rappelle que les a-level sont dans neuf jours, j'aimerais bien être rentrée à temps pour réviser !

_ Bah, c'est pas tout de suite les a-level, marmonna Minho, en enfonçant son pied dans les côtes de Gally, le faisant tomber du lit.

_ Connard ! s'exclama le blond en se redressant.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Teresa pour réveiller tout le monde, et étonnamment, malgré le calvaire que ce fut de faire bouger les garçons, ce fut Sonya qu'il fallut tirer du lit et mettre dans une baignoire d'eau gelée pour qu'elle se lève.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gally qui s'installa au volant, Newt qui prit sa place à l'arrière, et Thomas qui s'assit sur le siège passager.

Sonya s'affala sur les genoux de son frère aîné, et étendit les jambes sur les cuisses de Minho et Teresa, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt, avant de se rendormir.

C'est à ce moment-là que le blond se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du rester à l'avant et s'occuper de l'itinéraire. Mais Thomas, une carte routière à la main et son portable dans l'autre, semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, aussi le laissa-t-il faire.

Minho chantait à tue-tête avec la radio, Teresa, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, tentait de se concentrer sur ses révisions en espagnol et Newt échangeait des textos avec Thomas.

Rien que ça, ça aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, que le brun se concentre sur autre chose que la route, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à se prendre en photo en train de faire une grimace et de l'envoyer à son ami, qui lui répondit par une photo de ses pieds. Vraiment constructif comme occupation.

_ Au fait, ton épaule ? demanda-t-il à Thomas, à voix haute, cette fois, et pas par texto.

_ Hein ? Oh, ça doit pas être grand-chose, répondit Thomas, concentré sur la carte. Je sens plus rien, j'ai pris des antidouleurs. Elle a juste doublée de volume, mais ça va passer.

Gally tiqua :

_ T'es sûr de toi, là ? Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin.

_ Mais nooooon… T'inquiète.

Newt soupira, et ordonna à Gally de s'arrêter dans la prochaine ville qu'ils traverseraient pour emmener son meilleur ami à l'hôpital.

Thomas fit un peu la gueule, expliquant que ça leur ferait prendre du retard sur leur itinéraire, mais Newt resta intraitable, donnant comme argument qu'il « ne se marierait pas avec un cadavre ».

* * *

Quand Sonya se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le siège avant, la musique était coupée, Gally dormait à l'avant à côté d'elle, et Minho sur la banquette arrière.

Où étaient Teresa, Newt et Thomas ?

Elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur, et vit qu'ils étaient sur le parking d'un hôpital. Sans doute pour l'épaule de Thomas, qui malgré ce qu'il avait dit, avait eu l'air de le faire souffrir.

Elle attendit quelques instants qu'ils reviennent, l'estomac dans les talons, passant le temps en consultant les messages du téléphone de Thomas, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire devant les textos qu'il échangeait avec Newt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, la rouquine ?

Elle sursauta, et sourit à Gally :

_ Thomas et Newt. Ils sont mignons. On dirait des gamins.

_ C'est pas de la violation d'intimité ? interrogea-t-il en désignant le portable qu'elle avait entre les mains.

_ Un peu, admit-elle. Mais c'est mon frère et son meilleur ami, donc pas vraiment.

_ Comme ça t'arrange, en fait, ironisa Gally.

_ C'est ça. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est garés ici ?

_ Près de deux heures, répondit-il en consultant l'heure. Ton frère et son ami ont l'air d'être des sacrés numéros…

_ C'est peu de la dire. La seule personne à peu près normale, c'est Teresa. Bon, et moi. Et puis toi aussi. En vrai, les seuls gens étranges, c'est Min', Newt et Thomas. Et je suis à peu près sûre que ma phrase n'a plus aucun sens.

_ C'était compréhensible, assura Gally, et il sourit. Vous êtes peut-être étrange, mais vous êtes cools.

* * *

Sonya ignorait s'ils étaient aussi cools que Gally lui avait dit, mais Thomas serait bientôt un homme mort. C'était sûr et certain.

_ Je vous dit que j'ai calculé, et c'est plus rapide d'aller à Vegas de Chicago que de Minneapolis !

_ Peut-être, mais t'as pas compté les sept heures de trajet entre Minneapolis et Chicago ! Connard ! hurla Sonya. Au lieu de nous faire gagner deux heures, tu nous as ENCORE fait perdre une foutue journée de trajet ! Et comme môssieur à égaré sa carte bleue…

_ Celle de papa, en fait…

_ On n'a pas de quoi payer l'hôtel ! On a à peine de quoi payer l'essence !

_ On dormira dans la voiture, répondit Thomas d'un air désinvolte.

_ À six ?! Dans ta Clio ?!

_ J'y peux rien si les hôtels sont vraiment super chers dans l'Illinois !

_ Je te jure que je vais te tuer, Thomas Murphy.

Newt semblait tout aussi agacé que sa sœur, Teresa faisait la gueule, fusillant son petit frère du regard, et Minho qui semblait totalement ailleurs, fit remarquer que c'était Gally qui avait roulé toute la journée.

_ C'était sur les indications de Thomas ! se défendit le blond.

_ On va se garer sur le parking d'un supermarché, et on va dormir, grogna Teresa, ses yeux bleus étincelants de colère. Et demain, ce sera quelqu'un d'INTELLIGENT qui prendra le volant !

Heureusement pour sa vie, cette fois-ci, Thomas jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre.

_ On n'est pas bien, gémit Sonya en gigotant.

Newt lui donna un coup de pied pour la faire cesser. Même si elle avait raison, il ne servait à rien de se plaindre, après tout. Ce n'était que l'affaire d'une nuit, et peut-être qu'après, enfin, ils arriveraient enfin à Las Vegas. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que Minho n'avait pas dit simplement marier, plutôt que de préciser la ville où ça devait avoir lieu ?!

Tous sursautèrent quand un bruit retentit à la fenêtre. Ce fut Thomas, coincé sur le siège conducteur avec Teresa sur les genoux qui baissa la vitre :

_ Euh… Bonjour ?

_ Bonjour, lança un type à l'air très jeune, peut-être leur âge au maximum, en souriant.

_ Euh, on prend plus d'auto-stoppeurs, cette fois, précisa Thomas, et en réaction à son commentaire, Sonya donna un coup de poing dans son siège, Newt un coup de pied, et Teresa lui enfonça les ongles dans la cuisse, le faisant gémir :

_ Je suis sérieux, hein !

_ Vous avez l'air un peu à l'étroit. Vous préféreriez peut-être venir dormir chez moi ? Mon épouse adore les jeunes, vous seriez les bienvenus.

_ Carrément ! s'exclama Thomas. Ce serait avec plaisir !

Newt leva les yeux au ciel : de une, ce type était beaucoup trop jeune pour être marié (sauf s'il avait lui aussi des meilleurs amis stupides qui l'avaient envoyé se marier à Vegas à dix-sept ans), de deux, Thomas n'avait vraiment pas peur que ce soit un détraqué qui les enlève tous et demande une rançon. Quel crétin.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à suivre ma voiture, elle est garée là-bas, proposa le type.

Il désigna un large monospace noir, sur lequel trônait, sur le pare-brise arrière, plusieurs panneaux indiquant « bébé à bord ».

_ Peut-être quelqu'un veut-il monter avec moi, d'ailleurs ? Vous avez l'air un peu à l'étroit.

Teresa hésita quelques instants, et marmonna qu'elle irait seulement si quelqu'un venait avec elle, avant d'ajouter à l'intention du type qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire enlever et violer et qu'il n'avait donc pas intérêt à être chiant parce qu'elle pourrait le lui faire payer.

Gally et Sonya suivirent immédiatement, le blond affirmant qu'il pourrait protéger Teresa, et la rousse prévenant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne de Thomas avant de commettre un homicide. Minho, voyant sa petite amie partir, suivit le mouvement, laissant Newt et Thomas seuls dans la voiture.

Newt se glissa sur le siège avant, et lâcha d'une voix ironique :

_ Ça va, juste suivre une voiture, tu y arriveras ?

Thomas haussa les épaules, grimaça un peu, sans doute parce celle de droite lui faisait encore mal, et attendit que le monospace ne démarre pour faire de même.

Le silence régna dans la voiture. Les deux adolescents étaient rarement aussi peu… bruyants. Habituellement, Thomas avait toujours quelque chose à dire, et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Minho (actuellement en train de leur faire des grimaces depuis le monospace), et dans les cas extrêmes où ni Thomas ni Minho ne parlaient, Newt se chargeait de mettre de l'animation.

_ Newt, je peux te dire un truc ?

La voix sérieuse de Thomas surprit son ami, qui tourna la tête vers lui. Thomas n'était jamais sérieux. C'était presque une règle d'or, ou un truc établi dans le code génétique de l'adolescent : il était un abruti qui faisait et disait de la merde, et que tout le monde adorait pour ça.

Même quand Newt avait un truc important à dire, Thomas l'acceptait calmement – il acceptait tout ce que Newt lui avouait – puis faisait une vanne à la con dessus.

_ Bien sûr, Tommy, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, répondit Newt, un peu inquiet.

Non, parce qu'apprendre que Thomas avait un cancer en phase terminale ou qu'il avait mis Brenda enceinte… C'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

_ Non, mais en fait, je sais que tu diras rien, mais je ne veux pas que tu me… nous considère différemment. Notre amitié ne doit pas changer.

Ok… Si t'as couché avec Sonya, dis-le tout de suite, songea Newt, en acquiesçant. Je te colle une beigne, je te pardonne, et c'est réglé. Le reste, ce serait avec Minho, quoi, mais ça, ça vous concerne.

_ Et si après ça tu veux laisser tomber cette idée de mariage, je comprendrais, hein, reprit Thomas d'un air inquiet.

_ Tu m'inquiètes, Tommy. Jamais t'as laissé tomber face à un pari de Minho. Jamais on n'a laissé tomber. Alors quoi qu'il t'arrive, c'est pas ça qui nous fera renoncer, ok ? Sauf si c'est le cancer ou Brenda.

_ Le quoi ? répéta le brun, abasourdi.

_ Rien, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Et bien, il se trouve que… Euh, enfin, je l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais…

_ Accouche, Tommy, s'impatienta le blond, sentant l'inquiétude monter.

_ Je suis gay, finit par lâcher Thomas d'une traite.

Newt resta silencieux un petit moment, tentant de contenir le fou rire qui menaçait de monter. C'était juste ça. Absolument rien de grave. Thomas aimait les mecs, c'était tout. Et alors ? Pour ce que ça changeait ! Il restait son abruti de meilleur ami, voilà tout !

_ T'es gay ? répéta-t-il lentement, alors que ses épaules se secouaient malgré lui.

Quelle connerie. C'était bien Thomas de s'inquiéter autant pour sa réaction, et c'était bien lui de s'imaginer tellement de choses horribles !

_ Hum.

_ Et tes parents sont au courant ?

_ Personne n'est au courant, marmonna Thomas.

Ses muscles étaient tellement crispés que Newt se demanda comment il pouvait rouler correctement.

_ Moi si, Tommy, et je m'en bas les couilles, assura Newt. Enfin, sauf si tu veux que j'y fasse gaffe, bien sûr, mais sinon, tu restes mon meilleur pote, comme avant !

_ T'es sérieux, là ?

_ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que le fait que tu préfères baiser des mecs plutôt que des filles changerait quelque chose à une amitié vieille de seize ans ? Ressaisis-toi, Tommy, ou je vais finir par croire que tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami !

_ Bien sûr que je suis ton meilleur ami !

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Ouais !

Ce fut comme si toute la tension accumulée entre eux fondait comme neige au soleil, et ils se mirent à rire comme des idiots sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que le monospace devant la Clio de Thomas se gare devant une petite maison d'apparence accueillante. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire, la même pensée en tête : on se serait cru dans la petite maison dans la prairie.

* * *

Alors, sinon, new de dernière minute... Pour ceux qui suivaient You're my dream... il y aura un épilogue ! Un vrai épilogue, de quelques années plus tard, montrant ce que sont devenus nos chéris !

Autre nouvelle : j'ai un espèce de bug avec les review... J'ai pas accès aux trois quarts d'entre elles depuis quelques temps (et j'oublie à chaque fois de vous prévenir...) je pense que je vais finir par répondre aux reviews au début des chapitres... Alors désolée à ceux qui depuis quelques temps n'ont pas de réponse... Je fais comme je peux, et j'ai beau envoyer des mails à FF, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose...

Je vous assure que je lis toutes vos reviews, et qu'elle me font très plaisir !

Sur ce... Laissez une petite review ! (ou une grande, hein, je veux pas brider votre imagination xD)


	3. Chapitre III

Bon, alors... De pire en pire, sérieusement, ça m'énerve ! Premio, je ne peux plus répondre à aucune review (putain, ça m'énerve !), deuzio, je vais finir par répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres si ça ne s'arrange pas... J'ai pas de tertio, mais on va dire que ça suffit, hein !

Sinon, au dernier chapitre j'avais fait intervenir un personnage sans mentionner son nom... Mais c'était pas du suspense, c'est juste que j'avais pas encore fait la coupure du chapitre et que ça me paraissait évident xD donc, bravo à Naws-You d'avoir deviné l'identité du "dangereux psychopathe" xD

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec nos tocards préféré !

* * *

Rachel sut immédiatement qu'Aris avait quelque chose à lui dire quand il passa le seuil de la porte, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Débordée, elle lui planta Beth dans les bras, lui annonça que Chuck avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs, et que Harriet faisait la gueule dans sa chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Elle s'est bagarrée. Elle a cassé le nez, un bras et trois côtes à un mec qui lui avait peloté les fesses, répondit-elle, griffonnant sur un morceau de sopalin une tournure de phrase qu'elle voulait utiliser pour le prochain chapitre de son roman, tout en remuant la sauce qui brûlait au fond d'une casserole.

_ Laisse, chérie, proposa son mari, en prenant sa place dans la cuisine. Je vais m'en charger.

Tout en parlant, il jeta tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire – et lamentablement raté – la laissant s'asseoir à la table pour gribouiller quelques phrases inspirées.

_ Au fait, j'ai trouvé une bande de jeunes qui dormait dans une voiture, je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient rester dormir.

Rachel acquiesça : elle adorait les gamins. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que les-dits adolescents étaient tous dans l'entrée, hésitant à s'avancer.

_ Bonjour, finit par lâcher celle qui avait l'air la plus âgée – ou du moins la plus mature – une adolescente aux cheveux sombres.

_ Bonjour, lança-t-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Rachel, et vous ?

_ Teresa. Et voici Gally…

Elle désigna le blond aux allures d'armoire à glace en retrait derrière elle.

_ Sonya…

Une rousse aux traits enfantins s'appuyant contre un asiatique, immédiatement présenté par Teresa :

_ Minho, et juste derrière, vous avez Thomas et Newt.

Deux adolescents rayonnants, riant comme des idiots en s'échangeant des coups de coudes peu discrets.

_ Enchantée. Voilà notre fille, Beth, présenta l'adulte en désignant sa fille. Notre fils est dans le salon, et notre seconde fille est… Hum, dans sa chambre.

_ Merci beaucoup à vous de nous accueillir, reprit Teresa. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous.

_ Bah on aurait dormi dans la voiture, lâcha l'un des garçons – Thomas, si Rachel se souvenait bien – d'un air désinvolte, et Teresa se retourna pour le fusiller du regard :

_ Je te rappelle que tout est de TA faute, Tom. On va à TON mariage, TU as pris le volant, et TU ne sais pas lire une carte ! Sans compter que TU nous choisis des itinéraires de merde, et que TU as paumé la carte bleue de papa !

_ À t'entendre, on croirait vraiment que tout est de ma faute !

_ Tout est de ta faute ! répondirent Teresa et Sonya en chœur.

Les garçons s'esclaffèrent, paraissant exaspérer les jeunes femmes encore plus. Aris quitta un instant les fourneaux pour installer Beth dans son siège bébé, avant de se tourner vers les adolescents :

_ Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires dans une des chambres, si vous voulez. En haut des escaliers, au fond, on va vous en libérer deux.

Un seul regard de Teresa suffit à envoyer les quatre garçons dans la voiture, sans doute pour chercher les-dites affaires.

_ Asseyez-vous, proposa Rachel à l'intention des deux adolescentes en désignant les chaises face à elle.

Elles s'exécutèrent en soupirant. La rousse croisa ses bras sur la table et s'effondrant dessus, parut s'endormir juste après avoir marmonné :

_ Les journées en voiture c'est toujours épuisant, mais avec Thomas à l'itinéraire et Minho à l'arrière, c'est juste mortel…

Teresa sourit légèrement :

_ Encore merci de nous accueillir ce soir… On aurait sans doute commis un homicide si Aris n'était pas intervenu.

Rapidement, la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres raconta comment Thomas avait choisi l'itinéraire, faisant rire Rachel aux éclats.

_ Euh… On les dépose où, les affaires, du coup ?

L'adulte haussa un sourcil en se retournant. À eux six, ils n'avaient qu'un énorme sac de randonnée et une grosse valise ? Ça lui semblait peu, s'ils partaient une bonne semaine. Elle savait que quand ils devaient partir, avant que Beth ne naisse, ils avaient chacun au moins une valise et un sac, et ils n'étaient que quatre.

_ En haut. Vous montez les escaliers au bout du couloir, et vous n'avez qu'à les mettre dans la première chambre à droite. Beth dormira avec nous, et Harriet et Chuck dormiront ensemble, commenta Aris.

_ Ça va faire gueuler Harriet, fit remarquer Rachel.

_ Tout fait toujours gueuler Harriet, grommela Aris pour lui-même. Si jamais ça n'avait pas été ça, ça aurait été autre chose. La bouffe, le lycée, ses amies, notre comportement, que je sois trop présent, toi pas assez, ou l'inverse, qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de sortir, qu'on ne s'occupe pas assez d'elle, qu'on s'occupe trop d'elle… Elle est jamais contente.

_ C'est pareil pour Teresa, fit gaiement remarquer Thomas, avant de croiser le regard de sa sœur, et de regarder ailleurs : euh… Au bout du couloir, c'est ça ?

Minho et Newt partirent dans un fou rire, suivant leur ami.

_ J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils devaient être à trois pour chercher une seule valise, marmonna Gally, un sac de randonnée sur l'épaule, restant planté au milieu de la cuisine.

_ Parce que c'est des mecs, ils se baladent en meute… soupira Teresa. Une meute de chacals imbéciles.

* * *

_ Ça a l'air très bon, complimenta Teresa avec un sourire. Merci encore de nous offrir ça.

_ C'est vert, commenta Thomas entre ses dents à l'intention de Minho qui acquiesça, l'air aussi peu convaincu que lui.

_ C'est vert, et ça pue, ajouta l'asiatique.

_ C'est trop bon ! s'exclama Sonya. Et meilleur que ce que cuisine Newt d'habitude !

Le blond leva le majeur à l'intention de sa petite sœur, avant de regarder Rachel et Aris en rougissant légèrement :

_ Hum, désolé, je n'aurais pas du…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit gentiment Rachel. On a une fille un peu plus jeune que vous, on sait ce que c'est. D'ailleurs… HARRIET ! À TABLE !

_ J'AI PAS FAIM ! hurla une voix féminine à l'étage.

_ JE M'EN FOUS, TU VIENS ! répliqua Aris d'une voix forte.

En râlant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, elle dévala les marches, et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'assemblée :

_ Vous avez encore adopté quarante gamins paumés ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air ironique, en s'installant à la dernière place libre.

_ Ils sont pas paumés ! protesta Chuck, le gamin qui passait discrètement ses légumes dans les assiettes de Teresa et Sonya dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné. Ils sont trop sympas !

Minho et Thomas, qui faisait de même dans l'assiette de Newt, sourirent :

_ Et toi t'es plus cool que la plupart des gamins, Chuckie, répondit le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon.

_ Hum… marmonna Sonya en rougissant. Dites-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais… Vous n'êtes pas jeunes pour avoir déjà trois enfants, et aussi âgés… ?

_ Harriet est… était la fille d'un de nos amis, Alby.

_ Et, coupa Harriet, quand il est décédé, Aris et Rachel ont décidé de faire une bonne action en gardant la gamine insupportable.

_ Tu n'es pas insupportable, Harriet, lâcha doucement Rachel. Tu es une jeune fille adorable.

_ On dirait que tu ne te souviens pas que tu as été convoquée au lycée il y a trois heures.

_ Convoquée au lycée ? T'as fait une connerie ? demanda Thomas, recevant immédiatement des regards noirs de sa sœur et son futur mari.

Sonya, elle, avait carrément laissé tomber, et s'amusait avec Chuck, remettant les légumes dans son assiette, se disputant pour savoir lequel des deux aurait fini son assiette le premier.

_ Un gars m'a touché les fesses, répondit l'adolescente. Alors je lui ait cassé la gueule.

Minho fronça les sourcils :

_ Rassure-moi, t'as pas été punie pour ça ?

_ Bien sûr que si. Il est à l'hôpital.

_ Si quelqu'un touchait les fesses de Sonya ou Teresa, je t'assure qu'il finirait six pieds sous terre, pas à l'hôpital, lâcha Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce ne serait même pas de notre faute.

Teresa acquiesça, manifestement agacée :

_ Ce genre de comportements des mecs n'est en rien acceptable ! Ce qui est une honte, c'est qu'il t'ait peloté !

Elle lança un long regard aux deux adultes, qui regardaient, médusés, la jeune adolescente réservée se transformer en tigresse :

_ Vous ne devriez pas la punir pour ça ! Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait ! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait !

_ C'était le numéro de la féministe absolue, tous les mois dans votre magasin, ricana Thomas, avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le tibia. Ouille…

_ Hum… lâcha Rachel, tentant de changer de sujet. Alors, vous allez où tous les six ?

_ Lach Vegach, répondit Minho, la bouche pleine. J'ai organisé un mariage.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui se marie ?

Rachel vit clairement Sonya et Teresa échanger un long regard las, alors que Thomas entrelaçait la main de Newt avec la sienne et la levait au-dessus de leurs têtes :

_ Nous !

_ Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeunes ? fit remarquer Aris. Vous avez quoi… Dix-sept ans ?

_ Ouais, c'est ça.

_ Vous devez être sûrs de vous, pour vous marier aussi jeunes.

Newt, d'une voix sarcastique, répondit en frôlant les lèvres de Thomas, qui devint subitement écarlate :

_ Oh, entre Tommy et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort.

Pour une raison inconnue, cela fit rire Minho et Sonya, alors que Teresa levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Le bi-sou ! scanda l'asiatique en tapant en rythme sur la table. Le bi-sou !

Voyant qu'il était le seul à le faire, il s'interrompit, mais échangea un regard de défi avec le brun :

_ T'es pas cap, Thomas ?

Pour toute réponse, Thomas glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Newt, et l'embrassa farouchement.

_ Minho… soupira Teresa. Arrête tes conneries, surtout quand on est chez des gens.

_ C'est pas grave, assura Rachel. Ça fait de l'animation. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, tous les deux ?

_ Qui, nous ? demanda Newt en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Thomas, mais restant assez proche pour que leurs épaules se touchent.

L'adulte acquiesça, et le blond ne put retenir un sourire malicieux, alors que mortifiée, Teresa marmonnait :

_ Ils ne sont pas ensemble. C'est juste un foutu pari de Minho.

_ Un pari ? répéta Aris, abasourdi.

_ Newt et Thomas sont juste amis d'enfance, expliqua Sonya en mettant un chou de Bruxelles dans l'assiette de Chuck. Mais Minho ici présent a parié qu'ils n'oseraient pas aller se marier à Las Vegas. Alors, connerie de fierté masculine oblige, ils le font.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un long regard, stupéfaits.

_ Quand vous dites « ami d'enfance »… Rassurez-moi, vous êtes ensemble, au moins ?

_ Nope ! répondit joyeusement Thomas en passant un bras autour des épaules de Newt. Juste meilleurs potes.

_ Dire que je pensais que vous étiez chelou de vous encombrer de gamins aussi jeunes, intervint Harriet en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes toujours moins bizarres que ces tocards !

_ Harriet ! s'exclama Rachel, même si elle était un peu d'accord.

_ Merci ! répliqua Thomas en se penchant vers l'adolescente pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais de toute façon, le mariage, c'est quoi ? Un bout de papier, c'est tout !

_ C'est un bout de papier qui techniquement, est censé te lier à quelqu'un d'autre toute ta vie, rappela Aris.

_ Dans ce cas-là, répondit calmement Newt, je préfère être lié toute ma vie à mon meilleur ami plutôt qu'à une nana avec qui je casserai au bout de deux semaines.

Minho se pencha vers Teresa pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne n'entendit ce que c'était, mais l'adolescente sourit, et secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre sur le même ton.

Rachel resta silencieuse, gardant ses impressions pour elle, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : il suffisait de voir la proximité de Newt et Thomas, leur façon de se regarder et la main du blond posée discrètement sur celle du brun pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié. Les deux gamins étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Restait à savoir combien de temps il leur faudrait pour s'en apercevoir.

* * *

_ Vous pouvez choisir les chambres comme vous voulez, annonça Rachel.

_ Euh… C'est pas une pour les filles, une pour les garçons ? demanda Minho.

_ Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faites, répondit la jeune femme. Aris et moi, on n'est pas du genre à infantiliser.

_ On peut faire comme à l'hôtel, proposa Newt. Gally et Minho dans une chambre, Sonya et Teresa dans l'autre, et Thomas et moi on dormira par terre dans une des deux chambres.

_ Il y a un matelas dans ma chambre ! s'exclama Chuck. Vous venez dormir avec moi ? S'il vous plaît !

_ T'es censé être au lit, toi ! s'aperçut Rachel. Allez, Chuckie, va te coucher…

_ Mais m'man ! Steupléééééé… Thomas… Viens dormir avec Newt dans ma chambre…

_ Euh… Moi je veux bien, lâcha Thomas. Newt, ça te va ?

_ Et Harriet ? fit remarquer le blond. C'était censé être sa place, non ?

_ Moi je sors, intervint l'intéressée. Je vais dormir chez Vince.

_ Vince le motard ?! Pas question, Harriet !

_ J'y crois pas ! explosa l'adolescente. T'invite une bande de six jeunes de mon âge à dormir à la maison, sans t'étonner du fait qu'ils vivent tous dans dans une voiture et qu'ils aillent se marier à Vegas, mais moi j'ai pas le droit d'aller dormir chez Vince sous prétexte qu'il fait de la moto ?!

_ Il fait de la moto, SANS CASQUE !

_ S'il n'a pas de casque, c'est parce qu'il me l'a filé depuis qu'on sort ensemble !

Harriet s'interrompit, les joues écarlates. Rachel, elle aussi, en resta stupéfaite, lâchant les draps qu'elle avait entre les mains.

_ Depuis que quoi ?

Furieuse, la brune ne répondit pas, ramassant son sac, qu'elle posa sur son épaule, elle dévala les escaliers et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

_ Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? lâcha Aris en montant les escaliers. Harriet sort avec Vince le motard sans casque ?

Rachel hocha la tête, et son mari secoua la tête :

_ Bah dis donc… C'est… inattendu.

_ Tu m'étonnes, souffla la jeune femme. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on l'invite à manger un soir, du coup ?

_ Je sais pas. Harriet va pas aimer.

_ Harriet n'aime rien. On doit bien vérifier qu'il est gentil avec elle.

_ Et qu'il lui fera pas un gosse, intervint Thomas.

Tous les autres lui jetèrent un regard noir, et Teresa en profita pour lui asséner une claque derrière la tête, et Newt lui donna un coup de coude, alors que Sonya lui écrasait le pied. Seul Minho éclata de rire, mais impossible de dire si c'était à cause de la réplique de son ami, ou de l'air douloureux qu'il afficha quand il fut à ce point tabassé.

_ On peut n'occuper qu'une seule chambre, vous savez ? proposa Teresa. Comme ça, vous pouvez dormir sans Beth. On tiendra à quatre dans la chambre de Harriet si Thomas et Newt dorment avec Chuck.

_ Non, non, certainement pas ! Deux par chambre, ça devrait convenir, assura Rachel. Il suffit que vous fassiez les groupes, et ça ira.

Comme des gamins de l'école maternelle, Thomas et Newt s'attrapèrent par la main, et Chuck s'accrocha à la jambe du brun :

_ Nous on va dans la chambre de Chuck ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

_ Je crois qu'on avait compris, soupira Teresa.

_ Bon bah du coup, Gally et moi on va dormir ensemble ! lança Minho rapidement, devançant Sonya.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et détourna les yeux.

_ Pas question, intervint la sœur de Thomas en voyant l'air peiné de l'adolescente. Je dors avec Gally.

Les mâchoires de Thomas, Minho et Gally se décrochèrent en même temps.

_ Tu quoi ?! répéta son frère.

_ J'ai envie de dormir avec Gally. Sonya n'a qu'à dormir avec Minho, ça les tuera pas.

_ M-mais, balbutia Minho. Sonya n'a que… Enfin…

_ J'ai jamais dit que vous deviez coucher ensemble, hein, clarifia Teresa, tout en jetant un regard sans équivoque à Sonya, qui lui répondit par un immense sourire.

_ Sinon Sonya pourrait dormir avec son frère et je…

_ Pas question ! coupa Thomas. Je dors avec mon futur mari ! Je veux pas dormir avec toi, sale tocard !

Il y eut un long silence, et le brun, regardant lentement Sonya de la tête aux pieds, lâcha :

_ Enfin, je pourrais dormir avec la jolie rousse, aussi…

_ Certainement pas ! s'exclama Minho. C'est ma petite amie, t'as pas intérêt à la toucher !

_ Alors comporte-toi en petit ami, tocard, riposta Thomas en donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule de Minho avant de s'éloigner en entraînant Newt et Chuck dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Sans plus se soucier du désarroi de Minho, Sonya suivit Rachel dans une chambre alors que Gally et Teresa se dirigeaient dans le dernière, laissant l'asiatique seul au milieu du couloir.

* * *

Thomas et Newt se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, enfouis sous la couverture.

_ On sera bientôt arrivés à Vegas, hein ? marmonna Newt en calant son visage dans le cou de Thomas.

_ Logiquement oui…

_ Si t'es plus au volant, quoi… murmura le blond, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner le brun.

_ Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

_ Ça veut dire que tes itinéraires sont à chier, Tommy. Dors, maintenant… On aura une longue journée demain.

_ Je suis pas fatigué, bouda Thomas.

Comme pour se contre-dire, il bailla longuement et pour se réchauffer les mains, glissa l'une d'entre elles entre les cuisses de Newt qui tressaillit :

_ Tu fais quoi, là, Tommy ?

_ Je me réchauffe, souffla Thomas, glissant son autre main entre le matelas et les hanches de son meilleur ami.

_ Et t'as pas trouvé de meilleur moyen ?

_ On faisait ça quand on était petits, répliqua le brun en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Newt, avant de fermer les yeux. B'nuit, Newt.

Le blond passa un bras sur les hanches de Thomas pour le rapprocher de lui, et fermant les yeux à son tour, murmura :

_ Bonne nuit, Tommy.

* * *

_ T'as une sale tête, fit remarquer Thomas avec beaucoup de tact.

Minho, des cernes noires sous les yeux, le fusilla du regard :

_ C'est la faute de ta sœur, ça, sale tocard !

_ Marrant, j'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était Sonya qui t'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, se moqua le brun.

Ce fut au tour de Newt de jeter un regard noir à Thomas, qui lui adressa un large sourire :

_ Nous, malgré notre statut de futurs mariés, on a vachement bien dormi cette nuit, pas vrai, Newt ?

_ C'est parce que la nuit de noces, c'est après le mariage, tocard ! riposta Minho. Et si elle est pas célébrée, le mariage compte pas !

_ Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Newt et Thomas en chœur.

_ Bah ouais. Toujours cap, Thomas ?

Pour la première fois, Thomas ne répondit pas immédiatement, jetant un long regard à Newt qui le dévisagea, surpris.

_ Quoi, tu réponds pas, Tommy ?

_ Bah… marmonna Thomas, un peu mal à l'aise.

Newt se pencha, pour murmurer à l'oreille de son ami :

_ Tu te dégonfles, Tommy ? T'as peur de pas être à la hauteur maintenant que tu m'as avoué que t'es gay ?

Les joues de l'intéressé s'embrasèrent, et il tourna la tête pour embrasser Newt avec passion :

_ T'as raison, Minho, articula-t-il entre deux baisers. La nuit de noces fait définitivement partie du mariage.

Newt ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire pour lui-même.

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas très intelligent de provoquer Thomas, ou de l'encourager à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble, mais Newt n'était, pas plus que Thomas ou Minho, du genre à renoncer face à un défi. Et puis, c'était Thomas, son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami… Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça ! ricana Minho.

_ Non mais il n'est pas question que tu y assistes ! s'exclama Newt. Ça va pas ?!

_ Clairement, l'appuya Thomas. La nuit de noces est pas faite pour les voyeurs, tocard !

Teresa, Sonya et Gally entrèrent, accompagnés de Rachel au moment où les trois adolescents se levaient.

_ On a fait un itinéraire avec Rachel, commenta Teresa. Et je conduirais. Thomas a interdiction de s'approcher du volant. C'est bien compris ?

Elle toisa les trois garçons, et ajouta rapidement :

_ Minho non plus, d'ailleurs.

_ Mais j'ai pas encore conduit, moi ! protesta l'asiatique.

_ Je m'en fous. Si ça merde quand c'est Thomas, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que ça ferait si c'était toi !

Sonya, manifestement agacée, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et ignora son petit ami alors qu'il lui faisait une moue destinée à l'attendrir.

_ Dans combien de temps on arrive, du coup ?

_ Si on est dans les temps, on dormira cette nuit sur un parking, et on arrivera à Las Vegas dans la journée de demain, expliqua Teresa. Allez, les garçons, vous allez chercher les affaires. Demain, on sera à Las Vegas.

* * *

Voilà... C'était un peu un chapitre de transition, et puis j'imagine bien Rachel et Aris en parents de famille nombreuse xD

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promet un feat de Teen Wolf (ceux qui ne connaissent pas, prenez le temps de regarder, ne serait-ce que pour Stiles [joué par notre Dylan O'Brien chéri], Derek [putain Derek quoi...] et Peter [parce que j'aime les psychopathes]), et un lemon aussi ! Entre nos deux chéris, hein, parce qu'il ne faut pas déconner ! Tout ça, sans être arrivé à Vegas, hein ! Parce que même Teresa ne peut pas faire de miracles x)

Sur ce, maintenant que je vous ai bien teasé, vous pouvez laisser une review ! Bisous !


	4. Chapitre IV

C'est la liberté, le retour à la vie ! Bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai fini mon TPE xD Après de longues heures de travail (parce que ouais, contrairement aux bacs blancs, ça, ça s'improvise pas...), je peux enfin me remettre à mes fictions !

J'en profite donc pour poster, parce que je suis trop happy ! Bon, maintenant je m'en vais regarder le dernier épisode de Shadowhunters, donc je vous laisse ici, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Ah… soupira Sonya en étendant les jambes sur les cuisses de son frère et de son petit ami, affalée sur les genoux de Thomas.

_ Ça va, la rouquine, t'es bien ? se moqua ce dernier.

_ Je t'emmerde, tocard. Pour une fois que j'ai une position un minimum confortable, c'est pas toi qui réussira à me gâcher la journée.

_ On fait une pause dans une demi-heure, prévint Teresa. Un quart d'heure de pause, Thomas et Newt, vous achetez à manger, Gally tu t'occuperas de l'essence, moi je vais vérifier où on est sur l'itinéraire. Sonya, tu m'accompagneras, il faut qu'on s'entende pour trouver un endroit où dormir cette nuit.

_ Et moi ? Moi on m'a rien donné à faire ! signala Minho d'une voix plaintive.

_ Toi, tu dors dans la voiture, répliqua Teresa.

_ Alors, au fait, murmura Thomas à l'oreille de Sonya, laissant Minho et Teresa se disputer. L'opération dépucelage, ça s'est passé comment, cette nuit ?

_ Tu parles, maugréa la rousse. On s'est allongé, je portais juste un vieux t-shirt de Newt et une culotte, et je l'ai embrassé plusieurs fois, mais il a passé son temps à me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, comme si je le terrifiais. Je crois que c'est le cas… Peut-être qu'il a pas envie de moi, tout simplement.

Et, sous le regard ébahi de Thomas, Sonya fondit soudain en larmes dans ses bras. Toute conversation s'arrêta dans la voiture, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Thomas et Sonya, la rousse sanglotant contre le torse de l'adolescent.

_ M-mais non, Sonya, je suis sûr que non, répondit Thomas, paniqué. C'est bon, ça va, c'est rien…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, encore ? grommela Teresa en fusillant son frère du regard.

_ Mais rien ! Absolument rien ! C'est elle qui pleure parce que Minho refuse de la baiser ! J'y suis pour rien !

_ Quoi ?! s'étouffa Newt. Elle pleure pour quoi ?!

_ Parce qu'elle pense que Minho la trouve pas jolie, clarifia Thomas. Enfin, pas baisable. Et que du coup, il l'a pas touché de toute la nuit.

_ J'ai du me taper ce gros balourd toute la nuit alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?! s'insurgea Teresa.

_ Le gros balourd, c'est moi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! J'ai même rien tenté cette nuit ! protesta Gally.

_ Comment t'es au courant de ma vie sexuelle ?! intervint Minho.

_ Je suis surtout au courant de son absence, se moqua Thomas en serrant Sonya dans ses bras. C'est bon, puce, c'est bon… C'est juste que Minho est un abruti… Je te dépucelle quand tu veux, d'accord ?

_ Thomas ! s'exclamèrent Teresa, Newt et Minho en même temps.

_ Ouais bah écoutez, je cherche des solutions ! se défendit l'intéressé.

_ Bah cherche des solutions viables, tocard !

_ Ok, très bien, alors si on disait que Minho s'enverra en l'air avec Sonya ce soir, histoire de lui prouver que, oui, elle est sexy et que oui, il la trouve belle et il est toujours amoureux d'elle ?!

_ Je vais pas baiser sur commande, quand même !

_ Ta petite copine a envie de toi ! rétorqua Thomas. Je veux dire, si Newt me proposait de m'envoyer en…

Il s'interrompit, épouvanté à l'idée de ce qu'il avait failli dire, et reprit rapidement en espérant que personne ne le remarquerait :

_ Si j'avais une copine, je m'arrangerais pour la satisfaire, mec, et sinon je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle aille voir chez les autres !

Il croisa le regard de Sonya, qui fronçait les sourcils, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Bordel, elle avait remarqué son presque lapsus. Les autres étaient toujours trop occupés à se disputer pour s'en apercevoir, mais la plus chieuse des chieuses l'avait remarqué.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et il souffla :

_ Tais-toi. Tu baiseras avec Minho, je te le jure, mais tais-toi, Sonya.

En reniflant un peu, elle se colla à nouveau contre lui, et il la serra dans ses bras. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que tout le monde se calme. Minho tenta de parler à Sonya qui, un peu honteuse, cachait son visage dans le t-shirt de Thomas comme une enfant.

_ Bon… lâcha lentement Teresa. Je suggère que vous ayez une conversation ce soir… Et pas dans la voiture de préférence, vu que… la Clio de Thomas est fragile. Mais il faut que vous en parliez, ok ? Calmement, et… à tête reposée. D'accord ?

Elle attendit que Minho, puis Sonya acquiescent, pour lâcher avec un léger sourire :

_ Vous voulez une bonne nouvelle, maintenant ?

Sonya, toujours blottie contre Thomas, fut la première à approuver.

_ Nous allons arriver à Lincoln, dans le Nebraska ! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches de Las Vegas !

Un véritable concert de cris et de félicitations suivirent ses paroles. Même Sonya dont les yeux étaient encore humides, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Il nous reste combien de temps ? interrogea Gally.

_ Environ dix-sept heures. Sur vingt-cinq heures de route, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?

_ Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Newt. On se demande quand même comment tu peux partager cinquante pour cent de ton ADN avec Thomas !

_ Hé ! protesta le brun. Ça fait plaisir, merci Newt !

Newt lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, auquel Thomas ne trouva rien à répondre.

_ Bon, allez, soupira Teresa en baillant. Je commence à être fatiguée. On dit un quart d'heure de pause, ok ?

_ Au fait… Quelqu'un a de quoi payer l'essence ou la bouffe ? demanda Sonya.

Personne ne répondit, chacun cherchant quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être une somme d'argent providentielle. La rousse résuma assez bien la pensée générale alors que Teresa se garait sur l'aire d'autoroute :

_ Hé, merde…

* * *

Sonya revenait de la station-service quand Thomas la dépassa.

_ T'as acheté quoi ? lança-t-elle, impatiente de voir son repas de midi.

À sa grande surprise, il l'ignora. Le voyant de dos, elle fronça les sourcils : depuis quand Thomas avait-il changé de coupe de cheveux ?

_ Thomas ! T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?!

Il ne se retourna pas vers elle, montant sans hésiter au volant d'une Camaro noire.

_ Hé, Thomas, t'as fini de m'ignorer ?! s'agaça-t-elle en se penchant vers la vitre ouverte.

Surpris, Thomas se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire de gamin éclairant son visage :

_ Thomas ? Désolé, vous devez vous tromper de personne. Je m'appelle…

Sonya ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et l'attrapant par le col, le secoua rapidement :

_ Commence pas, et sors de là avant que quelqu'un ne croie que tu voles cette caisse ! On a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ! Allez, grouille !

_ Non mais… hé, sérieux, mademoiselle machine je sais pas qui vous êtes, je vous jure que je suis pas ce fameux Thomas !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, quand un homme imposant l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt, et la plaqua contre la portière de la voiture, ses muscles tendus apparemment assez puissants pour la soulever sans le moindre effort.

_ Hé !

Ses épaules se soulevaient vite, comme s'il tentait de se contrôler, alors qu'un grognement sortait du fond de sa gorge et que ses yeux verts viraient à un bleu lumineux.

Sonya, terrifiée, retint un hurlement :

_ Lâchez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

_ Hé, Sourwolf, du calme ! lança Thomas, toujours assis dans la Camaro. Avoue, plus que le fait qu'une fille m'aborde, c'est le fait que je sois assis au volant de ta caisse, qui t'embête ! Allez, laisse la partir, maintenant, elle a rien fait ! T'es juste en train de terrifier une adolescente !

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? intervint Gally en apparaissant à la droite de Sonya, posant sa main sur le poignet de l'adolescente d'un air protecteur.

Teresa, apparue à sa gauche, ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre :

_ Pff, lâcha-t-elle en toisant le type avec hauteur. Un minable qui s'en prend à une jeune fille innocente. Connard.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'armoire à glace, et enfonça brusquement ses ongles dans la chair tout en l'obligeant à lâcher Sonya, qui se précipita hors de sa portée, entraînée par Gally.

_ Thomas… commença-t-elle, mais Teresa la coupa :

_ Il faut vraiment être un fils de pute pour s'en prendre à une gamine de quinze ans ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants de colère.

Yeux bleus contre yeux bleus, remarqua Sonya. Ceux du type paraissaient plus brillants, mais ceux de Teresa avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de plus lumineux, plus humains.

_ Un foutu minable, reprit la brune, les mâchoires serrées.

Le bruit sec de la gifle prit tout le monde au dépourvu, alors que Teresa hurlait :

_ Espèce de sale con !

Stupéfait, le type ouvrit de grands yeux – étrangement redevenus verts – vers Teresa, qui lui tourna le dos avec superbe et s'éloigna à grands pas.

_ Allez, viens ! ordonna Gally en l'entraînant avec lui. Grouille !

_ Mais Thomas… répéta Sonya, inquiète.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le « faux Thomas » s'exclamer d'un air ravi :

_ Alors, dompté par une jolie fille, Derek ?

_ Vire de ma place, Stiles, rétorqua l'armoire à glace, alias Derek.

Sonya se tourna vers la Clio, où Minho et Newt étaient en train de s'échanger des piques accompagné de… Thomas ?! Sans réfléchir, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gally pour se précipiter dans les bras du brun et l'étreindre.

_ Sonya ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Il y a un problème ?

_ Un problème avec un sale type ! explosa Teresa. Je sais pas ce qu'il voulait à Sonya, mais…

Immédiatement, les trois adolescents perdirent tout humour. Newt se leva, les poings serrés :

_ Qui ? Lequel ?

Minho et Thomas firent immédiatement de même, prêts à se battre avec n'importe qui.

_ C'est bon, assura Sonya en s'écartant un peu. Teresa l'a remis à sa place.

_ Et vous auriez vu comment ! renchérit Gally. C'était superbe !

_ Tu vas bien, frangine ? s'inquiéta Newt.

Sonya acquiesça. Elle était encore ébranlée, et sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais toutes les réponses de cette étrange rencontre avec ce « Derek » et ce « Stiles », qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Thomas. Sans compter les yeux de Derek qui avaient changé de couleur.

Elle secoua, la tête, déterminée à ne plus repenser à ça. Elle se força à sourire, et lança :

_ Bon, ces dix-sept heures de route, on les finit ?

* * *

_ Vous savez, j'ai déjà pensé à un truc…

_ Waouh… Vraiment ?! ironisa Teresa d'une voix glaciale. Toi, Thomas Murphy, tu as pensé à un truc ? On inscrit ça dans le livre des records, non ? Attendre d'avoir dix-sept ans pour penser un truc pour la première fois.

_ Teresa… gémit Thomas d'une voix plaintive. T'es si fâchée que ça ?

_ Les a-level sont la semaine prochaine espèce de foutu tocard ! hurla Teresa. Alors déjà qu'avec vos conneries, on se retrouve à mille kilomètres du lieu d'examen, il fallait en plus que tu crames tous mes bouquins de cours pour faire un feu de camp ?!

_ Tessie…

_ Et parce qu'en plus tu as paumé la carte de crédit de papa, on se retrouve entassé dans cette foutue caisse, et le genou de Minho me rentre dans le dos, et j'ai beau lui mettre mon pied dans la figure, il ne comprend toujours pas le message !

_ Ah, c'est pour ça que tu m'enfonce les orteils dans le nez depuis dix minutes ? comprit Minho.

_ On doit pouvoir s'arranger… promit Thomas en soupirant pour lui même. Hum… Je sais !

Il sortit de la voiture, ignorant la pluie battante, et ouvrit toutes les portières.

_ Bordel, Thomas, tu vas tremper la caisse en plus de tout le reste ! protesta Sonya.

_ Sonya, Teresa, vous dormez toutes les deux sur la banquette arrière.

Alors qu'il donnait les indications, Thomas partit ouvrir le coffre, pour en sortir la valise et la caler entre les sièges avants et les sièges arrières, libérant de l'espace.

_ Gally et Minho, vous dormirez chacun sur un siège à l'avant.

_ Et nous deux ? fit remarquer Newt en suivant Thomas.

_ Nous deux on va dans le coffre ! s'exclama le brun en adressant un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

_ C'est pas con, admit Teresa d'un air réticent, toujours en colère contre son frère. Quand Newt et toi vous dormez, vous êtes tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre que vous ne prenez presque pas de place.

_ Tu vois ? Même Tess dit que c'est une bonne idée, argumenta Thomas en poussant son ami dans le coffre. Allez Newt, une nuit serré contre moi c'est pas la mort !

Il se glissa à son tour dans le minuscule espace, écrasant à moitié le blond, et ferma le coffre d'un coup sec.

Les deux adolescents bataillèrent pour trouver un semblant de place. Thomas regretta de ne pas avoir demandé un monospace à ses parents, plutôt qu'une Clio. Non, parce que la taille du coffre était véritablement minime !

Finalement, pendant que les autres prenaient place convenablement dans la voiture, Thomas et Newt se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, le dos du blond contre le torse du brun, qui avait glissé une jambe entre les cuisses de son meilleur ami et futur mari.

Ce dernier se mit rapidement à se tortiller d'un air gêné dans les bras de Thomas, qui resserra son étreinte pour l'immobiliser, un peu agacé.

_ Arrête de remuer, Newt… murmura-t-il.

Pas question d'avouer à son ami que ses légers mouvements de bassin pour essayer de s'écarter un peu de lui provoquaient une sensation bien trop gênante dans son bas-ventre.

_ Alors vire ta jambe d'entre mes cuisses, chuchota Newt d'une voix rauque, presque paniqué.

_ J'ai pas de place, sinon…

Pour illustrer ses dires, il remonta un peu la jambe et… Oh. Thomas ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclore sur son visage, bénissant l'obscurité et le fait que Newt lui tourne le dos.

Son ami était excité. Son ami avait une érection.

_ Tommy, c'est absolument pas ce que tu crois, paniqua le blond à voix basse, et sans même le voir, Thomas savait que ses joues étaient écarlates.

_ Du calme, Newt…

_ Ce n'est pas…

_ Chut… souffla Thomas, laissant sa main glisser sur le ventre de Newt. C'est bon, Newt. C'est rien…

Les deux adolescents prenaient garde à parler d'une voix inaudible, de manière à ne pas être entendus par les autres occupants de la voiture, mais Newt ne put retenir un petit cri aigu et absolument pas viril quand la main gelée de Thomas se glissa dans son pantalon.

_ Tommy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! siffla-t-il d'une voix étranglé.

_ Fais pas de bruit, ordonna Thomas.

_ Tommy…

_ Chut, Newt… Y a rien de grave, assura Thomas tout doucement. Ce sera pas différent que ce qu'on faisait dans mon pieu quand on avait treize ans…

_ Quand on avait treize ans, c'était chacun de notre côté, t'avais pas ta main sur ma queue… gémit Newt en agrippant la cuisse de Thomas. Tommy, fais pas de conneries… Quand on avait treize ans, nos deux sœurs n'étaient pas à dix centimètres de nous, et… Et on avait treize ans.

_ On avait treize ans, répéta Thomas d'une voix rauque. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que le fait de se branler l'un à côté de l'autre nous excitait encore plus… Ce ne serait pas tellement différent… C'est juste moi qui m'occupe de toi, cette fois.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il fit glisser sa main sur l'érection de son ami, qui enfonça ses ongles dans sa cuisse en gémissant un peu trop bruyamment. Ça, par contre, ça allait poser problème. Parce que Thomas avait beau ne rien avoir contre les gémissements de Newt, les trouvant plus bandants qu'autre chose, il ne fallait pas oublier que quatre autres adolescents se trouvaient dans la voiture, à à peine quelques centimètres d'eux.

_ Attends, Tommy… supplia Newt en remuant brusquement pour s'écarter.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? souffla Thomas.

_ Bon, vous fermez vos gueules, maintenant ?! s'agaça Sonya.

_ C'est Newt qui bouge dans tous les sens, se plaignit Thomas, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du blond, qui tentait manifestement de se tourner vers lui.

_ On s'en fout de savoir qui bouge, on veut juste que ça s'arrête ! rétorqua Teresa. Alors, tous les deux, arrêtez de bouger et dormez !

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne put que pousser un léger gémissement en sentant la main de Newt se poser sur son membre, par dessus son pantalon.

_ Ta gueule, Thomas ! s'exclamèrent Teresa, Sonya, Gally et Minho en chœur.

_ T'as entendu, Tommy ? murmura Newt en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Ils te demandent tous de te taire… Et si tu leur obéissais ?

_ J'ai toujours su que t'étais mon meilleur ami pas juste parce que t'avais une belle gueule, souffla Thomas en déboutonnant à l'aveugle le pantalon de Newt.

_ Si je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est parce que je suis le seul à supporter ton comportement de tocard, répliqua Newt en suivant le tracé de la mâchoire de Thomas du bout de la langue, jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres.

Les deux adolescents s'immobilisèrent, et se regardèrent. Même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose, Thomas savait que les yeux sombres de Newt étaient rivés dans les siens, et qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose. Ce n'était pas juste un baiser pour provoquer les autres ou répondre à un défi, cette fois. S'ils s'embrassaient, ce seraient d'eux-même, un choix conscient.

Tout à coup, Thomas eut l'impression d'avoir encore plus conscience du corps de Newt serré contre le sien, de ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes, de leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre, du souffle chaud de son ami tout contre ses lèvres. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, et l'embrassa rapidement.

Ses deux mains quittèrent le corps de Newt pour se glisser dans sa masse de cheveux blonds, s'agripper à lui pour qu'il s'approche encore un peu plus.

_ Newt…

Newt ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter d'enlever le t-shirt de Thomas tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son bassin, tout ceci dans l'espace réduit du coffre de la Clio, sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de Thomas.

Essoufflés, tous deux s'accordèrent un instant de répit pour se regarder. Ils étaient tous deux incapable de dire si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était une bonne idée, mais ils savaient tout de même qu'ils seraient à présent incapables de dormir l'un contre l'autre s'ils ne s'étaient pas soulagés avant ça.

Newt ondula du bassin contre celui de Thomas, qui dut lâcher les hanches de son ami pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche, tentant de ne pas informer toute la voiture de leurs activités.

Coupant court à des éventuels gémissements, Newt l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion. Thomas profita de ce répit pour essayer de baisser le pantalon du blond. Cela échoua lamentablement, merci l'espace restreint, mais il parvint tout de même à glisser ses mains dans le caleçon de son meilleur ami, caressant ses fesses.

Un gémissement audible s'éteignit dans la bouche de Thomas, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air surpris de Newt, comme s'il était étonné de l'effet que lui faisait le brun. Il hésitait à trouver ça flatteur, mais passa outre et, à son tour, releva légèrement le bassin, provoquant une nouvelle friction entre leurs deux érections, et un gémissement de Newt à nouveau étouffé par Thomas.

_ Tommy… murmura Newt d'une voix suppliante.

Thomas devait déjà mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir et jouir dans les secondes qui suivraient, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'attention à donner à son amant. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de garder le contrôle tout en l'écoutant. Quittant les fesses de Newt, il remonta ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond, caressant son dos, avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules, donnant un nouveau coup de rein. Newt enfonça ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de Thomas pour ne pas gémir, le mordant jusqu'au sang.

_ Ça va pas de faire un truc comme ça ? s'énerva Newt à voix basse. Tu veux que Sonya et Teresa nous chopent dans cette position, vraiment ?

_ Je peux te laisser comme ça, aussi, souffla Thomas avec un large sourire. C'est dommage, t'avais l'air vraiment réceptif à mes caresses…

_ Tu dis ça mais t'es aussi excité que…

Newt n'eut pas le temps de finir de répliquer, l'une des mains de Thomas griffant à nouveau son dos alors que l'autre se posait sur son torse, et qu'il le poussait sur le dos, en profitant pour se contorsionner pour tenter de le dominer.

Tout ce remue-ménage provoquant bien sûr, des vibrations dans toute la voiture. De nombreux grognements agacés retentirent, et Newt et Thomas prirent garde à rester bien silencieux cette fois-ci.

_ C'est malin, chuchota le blond. Tout ça pour une histoire d'ego.

_ Tout est une histoire d'ego, beau blond, répliqua Thomas en l'embrassant dans le cou. C'est bien pour ça que tu jouiras avant moi.

_ Que tu crois, Tommy, rétorqua Newt sans plus hésiter à fourrer sa main dans le pantalon du brun, agrippant son membre.

La réplique de Thomas mourut dans sa gorge, et sans réussir à se contenir, il se cambra en lâchant un gémissement bien trop fort. Et ça ne rata pas.

_ PUTAIN THOMAS TA GUEULE !

_ Tu disais quelque chose ? ironisa Newt en s'amusant à relier, du bout de la langue, les grains de beauté qu'il parvenait à voir sur le visage de Thomas, avant de descendre dans son cou, puis sur son épaule droite, mordillant les muscles saillants.

_ C-c'était un coup vache, haleta Thomas en griffant le torse de Newt. T'avais pas le droit de faire un truc comme ça…

_ Tu connais le proverbe, non ? « À l'amour comme à la guerre ». Et je vais gagner cette bataille, Tommy.

_ J'attends de voir ça…

À l'aveugle, il trouva le pantalon déjà ouvert de Newt, et caressa son érection à travers son caleçon, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire quand le blond étouffa son gémissement contre son épaule, avant de le mordre violemment, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

_ Newt…

_ Tommy, répondit Newt d'une voix suppliante, remuant désespérément les hanches. Tommy…

_ Newt…

Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre que Thomas pouvait sentir le torse de Newt se soulever au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Le blond avait toujours son visage tout contre son épaule, et Thomas se demanda s'il était normal d'être encore plus excité quand il le sentit lécher doucement le sang qui coulait de la morsure qu'il lui avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Après une intense réflexion d'au moins deux secondes, il décida qu'il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la main de Newt sur sa queue, et la sienne sur celle de son ami.

Ah, oui, ça, et aussi faire jouir Newt avant lui. Histoire d'ego, tout ça.

_ Dis, Tommy, souffla Newt en quittant un instant son épaule pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. J'ai hâte de voir ce que t'es capable de faire dans un vrai lit…

Le prenant par surprise, d'abord par cette déclaration, puis par la nouvelle morsure qui orna son épaule gauche cette fois, Thomas ne vit pas le coup venir. Et par coup, il parlait des rapides mouvements du poignet de Newt, et surtout des points noirs qui envahirent son champ de vision.

Il jouit comme ça, dans la main de Newt, son cri étouffé par la main prévoyante de ce dernier. Sa propre main se resserra sur le membre du blond, dont l'air triomphant se figea, alors que ses dents s'enfonçaient un peu plus profondément dans son épaule pour éviter de gémir bruyamment.

Thomas mit plusieurs secondes pour retrouver un semblant de neurone actif, et tout ce qu'il trouva à se dire à ce moment-là, c'était que Newt devait avoir des ancêtres zombies ou cannibales.

Et qu'il voulait absolument remettre ça au plus vite.

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! (je vous avez prévenu, on part de plus en plus dans le WTF, et c'est pas fini ! xD)

Bref, sur ce, vous connaissez la chanson... Laissez une review les chéries !


	5. Chapitre V

Bon, alors, je peux vous assurer que ça part encore plus en WTF ! (et qu'il faut que je me bouge les fesses parce que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance !)

Alors, pour répondre rapidement aux questions les plus posées : non, Stiles et Derek ne reviendront pas, c'était juste une petite allusion, un clin d'œil à TW et au Sterek (because, le Sterek, putain ! Hein, Madeleine !)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

Thomas se réveilla en sentant la lumière du soleil éclairer son visage. En grimaçant, il ouvrit un œil, pour croiser un regard noisette pétillant.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Sonya, penchée au dessus de lui. Ça va ?

Le brun, groggy, hocha mécaniquement la tête, sans trop remuer pour ne pas réveiller Newt, qui dormait, la tête posée sur son torse.

_ Alors toi tu te dessapes pour dormir, maintenant ? fit remarquer la rousse, en enfonçant son index dans le torse nu de l'adolescent.

Thomas releva la tête pour chercher son t-shirt, qui traînait coincé sous ses jambes.

_ Ouais, je… J'avais chaud cette nuit.

Et surtout je le retrouvais plus dans le noir et j'avais pas assez de place pour le chercher avec Newt qui dormait à côté de moi, songea l'adolescent.

_ Et puis, je dors en caleçon, normalement, se défendit-il.

Encore heureux qu'ils aient pensé à reboutonner leur pantalon avant de s'endormir. Thomas n'osait pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. En plus de traumatiser Sonya, ils auraient sans doute eu droit à des cris offusqués de Teresa pour avoir fait ça dans une voiture. Surtout que dans les films, quand des gens faisaient l'amour dans une voiture, c'était sur les sièges arrières, et surtout, c'était SEULS.

Quand tout à coup, il baissa les yeux vers son torse, épouvanté. Les morsures de Newt. Les morsures de Newt sur ses épaules et son torse. Si Sonya voyait ça…

Il se calma en voyant la main de son amant couvrant fort heureusement l'une d'elle, et sa tête posée sur son torse l'autre. C'était bon. Jusqu'à ce que Newt se réveille et ne remue, évidemment. Donc, il fallait éviter ça.

_ Dis-moi, Sonya, tu ne veux pas aller réveiller Minho, plutôt ?

Elle secoua la tête :

_ Il est chiant au réveil. Il est chiant tout le temps, en fait.

Thomas grogna, et ajouta avec insistance :

_ Alors réveille-le de manière _agréable_.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira :

_ Je t'adore, Tom !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et laissa les deux adolescents dans le coffre, au grand soulagement de Thomas.

_ Newt… Newt !

Le blond s'éveilla en grognant :

_ Kestuveux, T'mmy ?

_ Que tu te pousses pour que je puisse remettre mon t-shirt, et planquer les marques que tu m'as faites… souffla Thomas, désignant ses épaules.

Newt se redressa, encore endormi, envoya voler la plage arrière par terre, et observa la torse de Thomas d'un air critique, avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire satisfait :

_ Hier. Enfin, cette nuit…

_ Hum ? demanda Thomas en attrapant son t-shirt.

_ J'ai gagné.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai gagné, Tommy, fais pas genre maintenant. M'oblige pas à le dire à voix haute alors que ta sœur dort juste à côté. J'ai gagné.

_ T'as gagné, admit Thomas en se remémorant son orgasme de la veille. Mais t'as suivi juste après moi.

_ Peut-être, mais t'es passé le premier.

Oui, bah ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, ils le savaient tous les deux. En souriant pour lui-même, Thomas décida de dévier le sujet de la conversation :

_ T'as des origines zombies ou c'est juste un truc à exorciser chez un psy ? demanda-t-il en désignant les morsures, à présent couvertes par son t-shirt.

Newt rougit un peu, et détourna les yeux :

_ Marre-toi, j'avais jamais fait ça avec un mec avant, moi. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il analysait la réponse de son ami. Newt n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un mec ? Ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'un soir ?

_ Non mais en vrai, reprit Thomas. T'as déjà fait ça avec qui… ?

_ Des filles, Tommy, des filles, répliqua Newt, l'air un peu gêné et agacé. Et toi, quand on avait treize ans, ce qui ne compte absolument pas.

_ On est d'accord, s'empressa d'acquiescer Thomas. Surtout qu'on se touchait pas. C'était chacun pour soi… Ce qui n'était pas super cool. Faut avouer que cette nuit, c'était dix fois mieux. Même si le contexte était pas… Super agréable et… un peu restrictif.

_ Restrictif ? répéta Newt en ricanant. On était enfermé dans un coffre, Tommy, alors c'était un peu plus que « un peu restrictif ».

_ Qu'est-ce qui était un peu restrictif ? demanda Teresa en baillant.

_ Notre nuit, répondit Thomas d'un air innocent.

_ Hein ? Et c'est quoi pour toi, une nuit un peu restrictive ?

_ C'est juste que Tommy ne sait pas utiliser les bons mots de vocabulaire, tenta de rattraper Newt.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, pour toi, restrictif, Tom ?

_ Hum… Chaud, agréable et putain de bandant ? ironisa l'adolescent en dévisageant son ami.

_ Et va chier, Thomas, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? rétorqua Newt en sautant du coffre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au paysage qui les entourait. À quelques mètres de là, il y avait toujours les cendres de la tentative de feu que Thomas avait fait avec les livres de cours de Teresa avant que la pluie ne l'interrompe définitivement, mais sinon, tout paraissait normal… ce qui serait bien une première depuis le début du trajet. Ils étaient juste sur une aire d'autoroute au bord de la forêt.

Et à l'avant de la voiture, Sonya était perchée sur les genoux de Minho et l'embrassait avec passion. Sonya faisait quoi ?!

_ Euh… Il y a des chambres pour ça, lâcha-t-il en se détournant du spectacle de sa sœur tentant de se dépuceler avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

_ C'est à peine l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, glissa Thomas en passant à côté de lui.

Il ne put maîtriser la brusque montée du sang dans ses joues, et lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

_ Je conduis, proposa-t-il à Teresa qui s'était rallongée sur le siège arrière, sans doute encore fatiguée, ou découragée par la bêtise de son frère cadet peut-être.

_ 'kay… marmonna-t-elle.

Il délogea un Gally encore ronflant du volant, sa sœur et son ami du siège passager, et là, Thomas eut l'idée du siècle.

_ Et si quelqu'un allait dans le coffre ?!

_ Quoi ?

Newt jeta un regard épouvanté au brun, qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

_ Bah ouais ! Hé, sérieux, y a de la place, on a dormi à deux dedans ! On peut mettre quelqu'un dans le coffre !

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Thomas, grommela Newt.

Il était con ou quoi ?! Ils avaient fait des… des trucs dans ce coffre ! Thomas ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un alors que ça sentait encore le sexe à plein nez !

_ On a beaucoup transpiré cette nuit, insista le blond, sans pouvoir s'exprimer plus clairement. Beaucoup transpiré, il pourrait rester des traces !

Si là Thomas ne comprenait pas, Newt ne pourrait plus rien pour lui, cela prouverait juste qu'il était vraiment con.

_ Ah ! s'exclama le brun, alors que son visage s'éclairait. Bon, bah c'est Minho qui ira, alors.

Newt se sentait sur le point de se frapper la tête contre la voiture.

_ Pourquoi Minho, Thomas ? demanda-t-il pourtant.

_ Parce que ça fait très très longtemps qu'il n'a pas… transpiré, se marra Thomas.

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Vraiment ?! Il allait tuer son meilleur ami. C'était sûr.

_ J'ai transpiré il y a trois jours, pour la course, répliqua Minho. Mais l'odeur de la transpiration me gêne pas, vous avez de la chance !

Et là, l'asiatique se détacha enfin de Sonya pour sauter dans le coffre, faisant bouger toute la voiture. Les mains de Newt se mirent à trembler, mais il ne dit rien. À son grand soulagement, Minho ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Soulagé, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'itinéraire, mémorisa les routes principales à prendre, et ordonna à Gally de s'asseoir sur le siège passager avant que Thomas n'ait le temps de s'y installer. Boudant un peu, l'adolescent alla fermer le coffre avant de se glisser sur le siège arrière, entre Sonya et Teresa. La brune ouvrit un œil, posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère, et se rendormit immédiatement. Sonya, elle, proposa à Thomas un jeu de devinettes, et comme deux gamins, ils se mirent à jouer à se faire deviner des trucs idiots.

* * *

Ils devaient être partis depuis deux heures, et tout se passait pour le mieux, quand une voiture de police les dépassa, les sirènes hurlant à plein volume, et leur fit signe de se garer sur le côté.

_ Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Newt, hésitant à obéir.

Un grand silence suivit ses mots, et la voix penaude de Minho retentit :

_ Euh… C'est peut-être ma faute… ?

Teresa, réveillée par le bruit, fut la première à se remettre de la surprise :

_ Bordel, Minho, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?!

_ Je m'ennuyais tout seul dans le coffre… Alors j'ai fait des coucous aux voitures de derrière.

Même Thomas parut surpris par tant de stupidité. Il échangea un regard avec Newt qui, nerveux, finit par lâcher :

_ Je vais me garer.

_ Non, attends ! l'interrompit son ami. Laisse-moi essayer un truc, tu veux ?

Ce fut au tour de Sonya de se manifester :

_ Laisse-le essayer, c'est toujours mieux que de la taule, et les baffes qu'on va se prendre si papa apprend qu'on s'est cassés et qu'on n'est pas chez Thomas comme on l'a dit.

_ Gare-toi, ordonna Thomas, et laisse-moi m'asseoir à ta place. Tu t'installes entre Sonya et Teresa, et…

Il se détacha, fouilla à l'avant, et colla des lunettes de soleil sur le nez de Newt :

_ Surtout, tu ne dis rien. Tu nous laisses parler.

Attendant que le blond ne se gare, Thomas se percha sur les genoux de Gally, lui tendant également une paire de lunettes de soleil.

_ Teresa, essaie d'avoir l'air un minimum intéressée par ce qui se passe, mais ne dit rien non plus. Fais semblant… d'avoir l'air fascinée par Newt, ça suffira.

_ C'est quoi ton plan, Thomas ? demanda Newt en se garant sur le bas-côté, alors que la voiture de police se garait juste devant eux, et qu'une moto aux mêmes couleurs faisait de même derrière.

_ T'inquiète, lâcha le brun en poussant Newt derrière pour prendre sa place. Sonya, plan Blocard !

_ Quoi ?! s'étouffa Newt. Non mais ça va pas ?! Thomas, c'est…

_ Ta gueule, coupa Thomas avec un charmant sourire à l'intention de l'armoire à glace qui lui faisait froidement signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Ai l'air sérieux, arrogant et autoritaire. Sonya, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Les autres se la ferment. Surtout toi Minho.

Newt entendit clairement Teresa soupirer, mais elle fit l'effort de prendre un air éveillé, et de regarder son ami.

_ Ça va aller, assura-t-il à voix basse. Enfin, avec le plan de Thomas ça va sûrement empirer les choses, mais on va trouver une solution.

_ Comme toujours, grinça-t-elle. Je vais trouver une solution pendant que Thomas et Minho nous enfoncerons encore plus.

_ Sans doute, admit le blond en attrapant la main de Teresa, tant pour la rassurer que ce donner du courage.

Thomas ouvrit la fenêtre, et d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique, le type, un grand chauve avec des cicatrices commença l'interrogatoire :

_ Monsieur, vous avez un homme dans le coffre.

Non, pas un interrogatoire. Une accusation. Et là, Thomas, d'un ton aussi arrogant qu'irrévérencieux rétorqua :

_ Évidemment. Je sais exactement qui est où dans ma voiture.

Le souffle de Teresa s'accéléra, alors qu'à la gauche de Newt, le sourire de Sonya s'agrandissait. D'un grand geste destiné à la mettre en valeur, elle rejeta sa masse de cheveux roux en arrière, et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Newt, qui se retint de justesse de s'étouffer tant l'allusion sexuelle était évidente.

Gally, assis à côté de Thomas, regardait droit devant lui, mais son teint était verdâtre, et il semblait sur le point de se mettre à vomir.

_ Et vous avez une explication à cela ?

Le sourire de Thomas se fit glacial :

_ Il a touché à la sœur du patron. Alors on va se charger de son cas, bien tranquillement dans notre coin.

_ Le patron ? Patron de quoi ?

Un léger rire plein de mépris, et le brun répliqua :

_ Le cartel des Blocards, vous connaissez pas ? Vous faites partie de quoi, vous ?

_ De la police, monsieur.

Newt vit Thomas se mordre légèrement la lèvre, l'espace d'un instant, manifestant toute son inquiétude, avant de reprendre :

_ Oui, et bien si vous ne voulez pas que la police ait des problèmes avec nous, vous feriez mieux de nous laisser nous occuper du chinois qu'est à l'arrière.

_ Je suis pas chinois ! s'exclama Minho.

_ Ouais, du japonais qu'est à l'arrière, se reprit Thomas, alors que Newt se retenait de se retourner pour en coller une à l'asiatique.

_ Je suis coréen !

_ On va le faire taire définitivement, assura le chauffeur tentant de paraître sûr de lui. Pas d'inquiétude pour ça, on ne laissera pas de traces.

_ Alors il y a vraiment un cartel des Blocards ? reprit le flic.

_ Totalement.

_ Et je pourrais parler à votre patron ? Au nom d'un grand groupe, qui serait enchanté de faire affaire avec vous.

_ Tss. Le patron est derrière moi, affirma Thomas, et au moment où Newt ouvrait la bouche pour parler, sans pour autant savoir quoi dire, le brun lui coupa la parole : et ne croyez pas qu'il parle à n'importe qui. Il ne parlera qu'à votre chef et personne d'autre.

_ J'en parlerais au boss, affirma le flic qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Newt allait tuer son ami. C'était sûr. Comme si lui était capable de parler à un chef de la mafia ?! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Et il était pas taré, Thomas ?! Il y avait combien de chances de tomber sur un flic corrompu en Amérique ?! Okay, il valait mieux ne pas répondre à cette question.

Il allait vomir. C'était sûr, il était trop stressé, il allait vomir.

Comme si elle l'avait senti, Sonya se pencha en avant, et dans un simulacre de cérémonie, tendit sa main blanche au flic corrompu.

_ Et si on arrêtait de parler de mon frère pour passer à moi ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Le flic allait poser ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Sonya, comme on l'aurait fait d'une dame moyenâgeuse, quand elle poursuivit d'une voix charmeuse :

_ Je m'appelle Sonya… Mon frère tue tous ceux qui ont un jour osé me toucher…

Immédiatement, le type se recula, et répondit d'une voix embarrassée :

_ Moi c'est Griffy, et sauf votre respect, mademoiselle, je ne voudrais pas suivre le chinois dans la rivière.

_ Je suis coréen ! s'égosilla Minho dans le coffre.

_ Griffy ? répéta Sonya, gardant cette même voix sensuelle. Mon père a un collègue nommé comme ça, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Elle s'avança encore, jusqu'à pouvoir poser un bras d'un côté du siège, sur l'épaule de Thomas, et de l'autre, caresser la joue du flic « Griffy ».

_ Et mon frère ne vous fera rien si c'est moi qui vous touche…

Ok. Dans le top cinq des choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas en partant à Las Vegas, il y avait faire des trucs dans le coffre avec Thomas en cinquième place, mais voir Sonya draguer un flic corrompu en se faisant passer pour la sœur d'un patron de la mafia était définitivement en première place.

_ Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous blesser, mademoiselle, mais j'ai déjà une relation…

_ Ah oui ? Et avec qui donc ?

_ Le… Mon patron, mademoiselle, balbutia Griffy, complètement pris au dépourvu.

_ Oh… On aime passer sous le bureau ? ronronna Sonya en faisant glisser ses ongles le long de la joue du flic.

_ Je…

_ Sonya ! s'exclama Newt sans pouvoir se retenir.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui, et le flic qui devait bien faire deux mètres dix pour deux cents kilos de muscles, le dévisagea avec crainte :

_ Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Je parlerais du cartel des Blocards à mon patron. Il dirige WICKED.

À nouveau, les mots sortirent de la bouche de Newt sans qu'il puisse les retenir, alors qu'il échangeait un regard stupéfait avec sa sœur :

_ Mais c'est l'entreprise de papa !

* * *

Les adolescents se garèrent sur une aire d'autoroute un quart d'heure plus tard. Newt avait déjà rongé tous ses ongles, et était déjà à la première phalange de son pouce.

_ Papa est un mafieux ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'ils furent arrêtés et assis à une table.

_ Et il couche avec son pote Griffy, ajouta Sonya.

En apprenant qu'ils étaient les enfants de son « grand patron » le flic avait paniqué, et avait foutu le camp, les laissant avec leur incompréhension.

_ C'est trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Thomas. Vous êtes des fils de mafieux ! C'est absolument génial, non ?

_ Mon père est bisexuel et s'envoie en l'air avec son sous-fifre… Et mon frère va se marier avec son meilleur pote stupide. Putain, il me faut un mari potable, lâcha Sonya. Il faut que je rattrape la connerie familiale.

Teresa secoua la tête :

_ C'est tout ce qui vous choque ? soupira-t-elle. Depuis le début de ce voyage, on a failli heurter un arbre, on s'est trompé trente-six fois d'itinéraire, on a du passer par l'hôpital, un couple nous a accueilli tous les six sans avoir peur de rien, Sonya s'est faite agressée, et on fait tout ça pour un foutu pari, pour que Thomas et Newt, qui n'ont jamais été rien d'autres qu'amis, aillent se marier à Las Vegas. Alors franchement… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter d'être surpris.

Et Thomas et moi on a fait des trucs dans le coffre de sa caisse, ajouta silencieusement Newt. Ce que je n'avais absolument pas prévu. Et quand je dis absolument pas, c'est absolument pas. Et… est-ce que c'est lui qui me caresse le dos depuis dix minutes ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un sourire sensuel de Thomas, et une main sur sa cuisse.

_ Je vais aux toilettes, affirma le brun. Quelqu'un a envie d'y aller aussi ?

Newt se leva immédiatement, et sans réfléchir, glissa sa main dans celle de Thomas. Le sourire de son ami s'élargit, alors qu'il l'entraînait dans les toilettes.

* * *

Sonya était assise à la table, grignotant une chips tout en pianotant sur son portable, quand Thomas et Newt sortirent des toilettes, ébouriffés et écarlates :

_ On se barre ! hurlèrent-ils de là où ils étaient. Grouillez-vous, faut qu'on se barre !

Immédiatement, tous se levèrent, et sans même réfléchir, ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires. Ils ignoraient ce qui se passaient, mais à force d'habitude, Sonya avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus essayer de savoir.

Teresa se glissa au volant, Gally sur le siège passager, et Thomas et Newt se jetèrent à l'arrière avec Minho et Sonya.

Un homme l'air fou de rage poursuivit les adolescents jusqu'à ce que Teresa démarre et rejoigne l'autoroute.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda enfin Sonya, alors que Thomas et Newt reprenaient leur souffle.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son petit ami, laissant les deux garçons se calmer.

_ Euh… bafouilla Thomas, un sourire béat apparaissant sur son visage. Il nous a chopé en train d'essayer de voler.

_ G-grave, acquiesça Newt, haletant.

La rousse resta silencieuse quand les mains des deux garçons se trouvèrent, sans même qu'ils ne paraissent s'en apercevoir. La main de Newt était juste posée sur celle de Thomas, mais à ce contact, le brun tourna la tête et adressa un léger sourire au blond, qui rougit un peu, avant de baisser les yeux.

Sonya était heureuse pour le bonheur de son frère. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne dit rien en voyant un suçon dans son cou. Même si tout à coup, l'histoire du vol lui paraissait beaucoup moins crédible.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Quand je vous disais que ça partait en WTF. Prochain chapitre, arrivée à Las Vegas !

Sur ce... Laissez une review ^^


	6. Chapitre VI

Donc... deux ans que je n'avais pas update cette fiction... Que le temps passe vite...

Ce qui m'a ramené sur FF en trois mots... THE DEATH CURE.

J'ai aimé ce film au moins autant que j'ai détesté The Scorch Trials. Tout n'était pas comme dans le livre, mais honnêtement, ça m'allait. Je vais tenter de faire un résumé en quelques points de ce que j'ai aimé ou pas et SANS SPOIL (à l'exception de ce qui se passe dans les livres !)

J'ai adoré Teresa. Cette fille est définitivement ma déesse, et ses échanges avec Gally m'ont tuée jusqu'au bout (et j'ai adoré, en tant que grande [et apparement presque seule ?] shippeuse de Teresa & Gally). La transformation de Newt en fondu était parfaite MAIS sa mort a été baclée, je trouve. J'ai adoré Vince, pour une raison inconnue, et je crois que je le shippe avec Jorge, maintenant. Oui, je fais des ships de la mort. Janson est toujours aussi tordu et aussi cool. Le duo Thomas-Newt fonctionnait à merveille, et en tant que serial shippeuse, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de glousser à chaque fois que Newt reprochait à Thomas son affection pour Teresa. Parce que Newtmas forever, et parce que oui, l'amitié entre une fille et un garçon ça existe, et Thomas et Teresa peuvent avoir une relation très forte sans être en couple (même si j'étais plutôt satisfaite de leur situation à la fin du film !).

Voilà, à part la mort de Newt que j'ai trouvée à chier, je n'ai rien à reprocher à ce film :D

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec une fiction un peu plus joyeuse que le film ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Teresa gara la voiture et se tourna vers ses amis, l'air abasourdi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Newt, inquiet.

_ On y est, articula-t-elle lentement. Tout le monde est en vie, personne n'est blessé, et on est arrivés.

_ Euh… Où ça ? demanda Gally.

_ Notre grand-père, à Tom et moi habite ici. On va sans doute dormir chez lui, et… Et demain ils feront les abrutis mariés, et après on pourra rentrer pour passer nos a-level qui sont accessoirement dans à peine une semaine.

_ Mais ça ne dérangera pas ton grand-père, qu'on débarque tous comme ça ?

Newt haussa un sourcil en se souvenant d'Alec, et secoua la tête pour lui-même alors que Teresa lui assurait que non. Le vieil homme était… spécial.

Thomas avec un large sourire, se précipita hors de la voiture, entraînant tous les autres avec lui dans son enthousiasme.

Teresa ne put s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire fatigué, que Newt pouvait comprendre. Certes, ils étaient enfin arrivés, mais il était quinze heures, à cause de leur connerie à Thomas et lui dans la station-service précédente, ils n'avaient pas osé s'arrêter, et n'avaient du coup pas mangé.

Peut-être que le gérant de la station-service n'avait pas aimé entrer dans les toilettes pour voir Thomas plaquer Newt contre un mur, et se mettre à genoux dans l'intention manifeste de lui tailler la pipe de sa vie.

Newt grimaça. Ok, ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Sur le coup, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait beaucoup réfléchi.

Ils étaient tous les six réunis devant l'entrée quand Thomas sonna. Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit, et un vieil homme ouvrit la porte. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant les adolescents :

_ Stephen, Deedee !

_ On s'appelle Thomas et Teresa, papy, marmonna Thomas en soupirant.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les gamins ? demanda le vieil homme sans prendre garde à la remarque de son petit-fils. Enfin, allez, venez, entrez !

Il ne leur laissa pas tellement le choix, les installa sur le canapé, et revint avec des verres et diverses bouteilles.

_ Bière, pastis, coca, jus d'orange ? proposa-t-il.

_ Pastis ! lança Thomas avec un large sourire.

_ T'es trop jeune, Tom, soupira Teresa.

_ On n'est jamais trop jeunes ! rétorquèrent Thomas et Alec en chœur.

_ Au fait, intervint Teresa, une fois que tout le monde fut servi. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà présenté nos amis ?

_ En fait, répondit son grand-père d'un air joyeux, je me souviens de toi, Newt. J'ai encore des photos de toi dans le bain avec Stephen…

_ Thomas, coupa Thomas.

_ … et ta sœur la petite puce. T'as pas changé, gamine.

Newt ne se souvenait qu'à peine du vieil homme, et vu l'âge que Sonya devait avoir à cette époque-là, il doutait qu'elle en ait le moindre souvenir. Pourtant, elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et ajouta :

_ Je vous présente mon petit ami, Minho.

_ Alors c'est lui, le chinois à la tête de délinquant ? demanda Alec d'un air revêche.

Minho, qui sirotait un coca au pastis, cligna des yeux et demanda :

_ Où ça un chinois ?

_ C'est de toi qu'il parle, Minho, soupira Teresa.

_ Et le blondinet qui reste silencieux, c'est le tien, Deedee ? Tu peux choisir mieux, enfin. Il a la tête d'un mec qui battrait sa femme enceinte.

_ Je m'appelle Teresa, papy. Et… non, je ne sors pas avec Gally.

Newt s'était toujours demandé quelle était cette manie du vieil homme d'appeler ses deux amis « Stephen » et « Deedee » au lieu de Thomas et Teresa.

_ Et alors, les mioches, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous restez dormir, au moins ?

Thomas hocha vivement la tête, et expliqua une fois de plus la raison de leur présence à Las Vegas :

_ Newt et moi on va se marier.

_ Vraiment ? Et bah, il était temps…

Minho ne put retenir un rire, alors que Thomas et Teresa levaient les yeux au ciel. Newt, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ Papy… répéta lentement le brun. Newt. Newt et moi.

_ Je ne suis pas encore sénile, Stephen…

_ Thomas.

_ Oui, oui, Stephen. Ça doit faire quoi… Dix ans que tu es amoureux de ton petit blond. Après tout ce temps, il était quand même temps que vous vous marriez !

Thomas paraissait déjà épuisé par la conversation. Newt comprit tout à coup pourquoi il revenait toujours fatigué des séjours chez son grand-père.

_ Attends, Newt, tu sors avec un type qui s'appelle Stephen ?! s'exclama Minho.

_ C'est moi, Stephen, Minho… soupira le brun.

_ Marrant, j'étais sûr que tu t'appelais Thomas.

_ Pas de ma faute si je suis sans doute la seule personne au monde à avoir un deuxième prénom plus cool que le premier, grogna Thomas.

_ Hum, hum, lâcha Teresa en se raclant la gorge.

_ Ouais, Teresa et moi, on doit être les seuls personnes au monde à avoir un prénom à chier et un deuxième prénom cool.

_ Donc… reprit Minho. Je dois t'appeler Stephen, maintenant ?

_ Si tu veux t'en prendre une, ouais, acquiesça Thomas-Stephen.

_ Dooooonc… Tu sors avec Newt ?

_ Oui. Enfin, euh non ! s'exclama Thomas.

_ Oui ou non ? intervint Alec. Il faut savoir. Je croyez que vous alliez vous marier ? Il ne faut pas se marier si vous n'êtes pas sûrs de vous, hein.

_ Non ! répondit Thomas. On sort pas ensemble ! On va juste se marier, c'est tout, papy. Newt et moi on n'est pas ensemble.

_ Enfin, Stephen… soupira Alec.

_ Thomas.

_ … tu sais, les mariages d'intérêt, même de mon temps, ça ne se faisait plus. Tu dois te marier avec l'amour de ta vie, pas juste pour…

_ Quoi ?! l'interrompit Teresa l'air abasourdie. Dans quel monde est-ce que ça aurait un intérêt de marier deux abrutis pareils ?!

_ Hé, protesta Newt.

_ Tu es méchante, Deedee, la gronda Alec d'un air réprobateur. Newt n'a pas l'air trop trop stupide, lui.

_ Hé ! s'exclama Thomas, alors que Sonya, Minho et Gally ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

Newt soupira pour lui-même. Il aurait du se douter que les gènes de Thomas ne sortaient pas de nul part. Les parents de son ami avaient l'air assez intelligent, sans doute avaient-ils transmis leur ADN à Teresa, alors que toute la bêtise grand-parentale (si ça se disait, mais il n'en était pas trop sûr…) avait filé directement chez le cadet.

* * *

_ On a une chambre pour nous tout seuls, sourit Thomas en poussant Newt sur le lit.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire, en regardant la grande chambre lumineuse aux murs couverts de poster représentant Harry Potter, Pirates des Caraïbes et autres grandes œuvres cinématographiques.

_ C'est ta chambre de gamin, pas vrai ?

_ Je passais la moitié de mon temps chez papy, quand j'étais petit, expliqua Thomas. Il était plus présent que papa et maman, et je l'adorais, malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à m'appeler Stephen.

_ C'est pas si horrible que ça, commenta Newt en embrassant le brun. Stephen, hein…

_ Arrête, grimaça le jeune homme. Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Thomas.

_ Ah oui ? demanda le blond en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Je croyais que tu préférais quand je t'appelais Tommy…

_ Carrément… acquiesça Thomas en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de faire courir sa bouche dans le cou bronzé de l'adolescent. Tommy, j'adore… T'as toujours été le seul à m'appeler comme ça…

_ On se demande pourquoi, ricana Newt en le renversant sur le lit, le dominant avec un léger sourire. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu as cassé la gueule de Ben et Winston quand ils t'ont appelé comme ça au collège ?

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire :

_ C'est vrai… J'aime que quand c'est toi, admit-il en l'embrassant lentement. Seulement…

Nouveau baiser.

_ … toi…

_ Les autres vont nous attendre, murmura Newt en sentant les mains de Thomas se glisser sur ses hanches.

_ Teresa pourra leur faire visiter Vegas, répondit lentement Thomas. Je crois pas que Minho ou Sonya y soient déjà allés, si ?

_ Notre absence sera à peine remarquée, se moqua doucement le blond en se laissant faire, alors que Thomas le renversait à nouveau sur le lit, s'asseyant sans hésitation sur les hanches de son ami. Nous deux, partis visiter ta chambre… Absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on va faire, hein ?

_ On s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres, répliqua Thomas en l'embrassant plus passionnément. Teresa s'en fiche que je couche avec toi, et je suis sûr que ça ne gênerait pas ta sœur.

_ Certes, mais…

Newt n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Thomas se posaient à nouveau sur les siennes, l'interrompant :

_ Thomas… Pas chez ton grand-père, quand même, protesta le blond en tentant de le repousser. On a déjà assez merdé à la station-service, tu crois pas ?

_ Je m'en fous, avoua Thomas en faisant passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. J'ai juste envie de toi, maintenant, Newt… Et papy sait que j'ai une vie sexuelle, t'inquiète pas pour ça… Chaque fois que je viens, je trouve des préservatifs dans la table de nuit…

_ C'est grave ça, quand même, de la part de ton grand-père, fit remarquer Newt en débouclant la ceinture de Thomas.

_ Bof, on s'habitue. Et c'est mieux que de mettre une fille enceinte, non ?

_ Tu as déjà ramené des filles, ici ? demanda le blond.

Thomas parut légèrement gêné, mais haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte :

_ Euh… Des filles de Vegas… Pour une nuit… Ouais… Et… Euh… Un ou deux mecs…

_ Tommy…

_ Je suis désolé, marmonna piteusement Thomas.

_ Tu sais que je sais que tu n'es pas puceau, Tommy ? interrogea Newt sans réussir à retenir un sourire moqueur.

_ Oui, mais je… Enfin, je veux pas que tu croies que j'invite n'importe qui dans mon lit non plus, et… Euh… Enfin, je veux pas que tu sois jaloux ou quoi, parce que eux ils comptaient pas, alors que toi t'es mon meilleur ami, et je veux surtout pas te perdre, même si je sais qu'on peut plus trop être meilleurs amis alors qu'on va s'envoyer en l'air sur mon lit, enfin, si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, parce que je veux pas te forcer, et…

_ Tommy… soupira Newt.

_ Oui, oui, je sais… On a déjà fait des trucs dans la voiture, mais si jamais, on peut dire que rien n'est arrivé, enfin moi je préférerais pas vu que je suis amoureux de toi, mais…

Stop. Stop. Stop. Thomas venait de dire quoi, là ?!

_ Tommy… répéta Newt, sentant ses joues devenir écarlates.

_ Oh, merde, me dis pas que j'ai dit ça… gémit Thomas en se laissant tomber à côté de Newt, le visage écarlate.

Ok, comment réagir quand votre meilleur ami vous faisait une déclaration, que vous vous apprêtez à vous marier, et que vous vous êtes tripotés le soir d'avant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait jamais de guide pour répondre à ce genre de questions importantes ?!

_ Hey ! Baisez pas, je rentre ! prévint Sonya sans même leur laisser le temps de se redresser pour avoir l'air moins suspect.

Bon, ils ne faisaient plus grand-chose depuis la déclaration de Thomas, de toute façon.

Et comment est-ce que Sonya pouvait savoir ça ?!

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement en voyant les vêtements débraillés de Thomas, mais ne dit rien :

_ Bon, Tess nous fait visiter Las Vegas, vous voulez venir ? Enfin, vous aviez l'air assez occupé, mais si jamais vous avez envie…

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent sans oser dire un mot.

_ Je peux vous laisser entre amoureux, si vous voulez, hein !

_ On n'est pas amoureux… marmonna Thomas en baissant les yeux d'un air malheureux.

_ Mais bien sûr, ricana Sonya. Même des abrutis comme vous ne feraient pas une telle connerie. On ne se marie pas quand on ressent rien, Thomas. Et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous embrasser depuis qu'on est partis. Et si vous voulez, je peux aussi parler de l'épisode de la station-service, et du suçon de Newt.

En sursautant, le blond se passa la main dans le cou, l'air gêné.

_ On a… enfin, on n'a pas…

_ Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis assez d'accord papy Alec…

Depuis quand Sonya appelait-elle le grand-père de Thomas « papy Alec » ?!

_ … vous devriez un peu ouvrir les yeux. Histoire de vous apercevoir que vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis au moins trois ou quatre ans.

Newt rougit violemment, et lança un regard abasourdi à sa sœur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Oh, Newt… lâcha-t-elle d'un air maternel en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je vais t'apprendre la vie, Newtie. Quand on aime un garçon au point de rêver de lui la nuit, de faire des trucs sexuels avec lui, et surtout je ne veux pas de détails, ou encore de se marier avec lui, c'est qu'on est amoureux, mon bébé. Amoureux. Comme un papa et une maman qui veulent des enfants. Ou papa et son collègue Griffy. Amoureux.

_ Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse, protesta Newt.

_ Ou si tu veux, reprit Sonya, d'un air moqueur cette fois, on peut reparler du fiasco avec la pom-pom-girl moche avec qui t'as couché il y a quelques semaines. Je me rappelle plus son nom… Et toi tu ne t'en souvenais manifestement pas non plus, vu que tu l'as appelée Tommy !

_ T'avais juré que tu ne le répéterais jamais ! s'insurgea le blond.

_ Bah j'ai menti, répondit Sonya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Teresa et Minho sont déjà au courant de toute façon.

_ Tu leur as dit à eux aussi ?!

_ Non, c'est cette fille qui leur en a parlé. Enfin, elle a agressé Teresa en pensant que Tommy ça pourrait être un quelconque surnom que tu lui donnerais. Ce que je ne comprends pas, vu que t'as beau donner des noms bizarres à tout le monde, c'est quand même assez évident que tu parlais de Thomas.

_ Dégage, Sonya, ordonna Newt, les joues en feu. Sérieusement, dégage, maintenant !

_ Oh, c'est bon, grommela sa petite sœur. Si parler de sexe te donne envie de baiser, tu peux le dire poliment, hein ! Et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger !

_ Va chier ! hurla Newt au moment où Thomas s'exclamait :

_ Vire !

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira :

_ Bon, j'imagine qu'on part sans vous ?

_ DEHORS !

En riant pour elle-même, Sonya sortit, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Thomas et Newt échangèrent un regard stupéfait en entendant ce qu'elle hurla à l'intention de Teresa, Minho et Gally :

_ Tout va bien, ils sont juste en train de regarder le Roi Lion !

_ Comment est-ce qu'elle sait ça ? interrogea Thomas d'une voix ténue. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir ?

_ Aucune idée, murmura Newt, sans réussir à écarter le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec Thomas quelques années auparavant, devant le-dit Roi Lion.

Les deux enfants qu'ils étaient alors – oui, Newt avait décrété qu'à neuf ans, ils étaient encore des enfants absolument pas responsables de leurs actes – avaient regardé le dessin animé une énième fois, et avaient eu une discussion très philosophique pendant que Timon faisait l'idiot à l'écran.

.

 __ Diiiiiis… marmonna Thomas d'une voix traînante en dévisageant Newt qui, son énorme doudou Stitch dans les bras, le regarda d'un air surpris._

 _Thomas et lui ne parlaient pas beaucoup, quand un Disney passait à la télévision, c'était une règle d'or._

 __ Oui ?_

 _Il hésita quelques instants à mettre sur pause, avant de se dire que Thomas le ferait si ce qu'il avait à dire durait trop longtemps._

 __ Est-ce que t'es amoureux de Teresa ?_

 _Newt se représenta la sœur aînée de son ami, avec ses yeux bleus sérieux, et secoua immédiatement la tête :_

 __ Absolument pas._

 __ Je le savais ! clama le brun d'un air énervé. Je savais que les Disneys avaient toujours raison !_

 __ Rapport à quoi ? interrogea son ami, sans quitter des yeux Timon perché sur les fesses de Pumba, alors que Simba les défendait courageusement face à cette furie de Nala._

 __ Bah regarde Simba ! Il a toujours dit qu'il aimait pas Nala, et pourtant ils sont tombés amoureux et ils ont fini leur vie ensemble ! C'est toujours comme ça avec les amis d'enfance ! D'ailleurs je vais probablement finir avec Sonya… pesta Thomas en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se mettant à bouder._

 __ Quoi ?! Mais attends, il faut qu'on empêche ça ! s'exclama Newt. On doit bien pouvoir faire un truc… Mais… Mais en fait, t'es pas l'ami d'enfance de Sonya. Et moi je suis pas l'ami d'enfance de Teresa._

 __ Bah non, répondit Thomas d'un ton d'évidence. Mais c'est la fille la plus proche que je connaisse qui ne soit pas ma sœur._

 __ Mais mon ami d'enfance, c'est toi, fit remarquer le blond. D'ailleurs, je préférerais finir ma vie avec toi qu'avec Teresa._

 __ Alors il faut qu'on soit sûrs de pas finir avec nos sœurs, proposa Thomas d'un air air décidé. Dans les Disneys, c'est toujours le premier bisou le plus important, et après tout va bien. T'as déjà fait un bisou à quelqu'un ?_

 _Newt secoua la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils :_

 __ Mais toi si. T'as fait un bisou à Stitch, la dernière fois._

 _Il brandit son doudou presque aussi grand que lui en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard :_

 __ Ouais, mais Stitch est à toi ! Donc, c'est comme si je t'avais fait un bisou à toi !_

 __ Mais moi, j'ai fait de bisou à personne !_

 __ On devrait s'embrasser, suggéra Thomas. Comme ça, on est sûrs qu'on sera ensemble toute notre vie, et qu'on finira pas avec Sonya et Teresa !_

 __ Carrément ! acquiesça Newt, en envoyant valser son doudou pour se rapprocher de Thomas._

 _Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques instants, et Thomas passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami._

 __ On se fait un bisou, répéta-t-il, un peu hésitant._

 _Newt, le cœur battant, hocha la tête, et se pencha vers son ami. Leurs genoux se touchaient, et leurs épaules se frôlèrent quand Thomas s'approcha à son tour._

 _Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes. Et puis Thomas prit confiance en lui, et posa sa bouche sur celle de Newt, l'attirant contre lui._

 _Ils s'écartèrent tous deux d'un même geste, haletants :_

 __ T-tu, tu crois qu'il faut qu'on s'embrasse avec la langue ? balbutia Thomas._

 _Newt fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre :_

 __ Par mesure de précaution…_

 _À son tour, il glissa ses mains dans les courtes mèches brunes de Thomas, et l'embrassa, un peu plus confiant. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche, et rougit en sentant son ami faire de même, glissant lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres, titiller la sienne._

 __ Ok, murmura-t-il en s'écartant, sentant le rouge envahir ses joues et tout son visage. C'est bon, je crois._

 __ Ouais… Ça suffit. Hum… Comme ça on sera potes toute notre vie, et on finira pas avec Sonya et Teresa, conclut Thomas._

 __ Ouais, acquiesça Newt d'une voix rauque. Potes toute notre vie._

.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent.

_ Newt…

_ Hum ?

_ Tu crois qu'on sort ensemble ?

Hein ? Ils avaient décidé qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Newt ne suivait plus rien, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. D'abord Thomas lui avouait qu'il était amoureux de lui, ensuite Sonya lui rappelait qu'ils avaient fait des trucs ensemble la nuit précédente, et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés des années plus tôt.

_ On est toujours ensemble, fit remarquer Thomas. On rit, on parle. Des fois, pour provoquer tout le monde, on s'embrasse… Mais euh… Mais il n'y avait personne à provoquer quand on a… fait des trucs, cette nuit, dans la voiture. On a fait ça pour… pour nous. Alors, maintenant qu'on couche ensemble… à peu près. C'est quoi la différence entre nous et un couple ?

Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Newt. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sa vie sans Thomas, et il avait tout le temps envie de lui. Il se sentait réconforté par sa présence, et aimait quand ils étaient juste tous les deux, qu'ils parlaient, qu'ils riaient.

_ Je… Je sais pas…

_ Tu pourrais envisager ça, Newt ? De sortir avec moi ?

Newt ne répondit pas. Jamais il n'y avait pensé. Sortir avec Thomas. Embrasser Thomas. Se comporter avec lui comme s'ils étaient en couple.

Quelle différence y aurait-il entre ça et leur relation actuelle ? Il vivait chez Thomas la moitié du temps, et quand il n'y était pas, c'était Thomas qui était chez lui. Ils dormaient ensemble, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, ils étaient en cours ensemble. Ils vivaient presque ensemble.

Il savait que la relation qu'il avait avec Thomas, son ami d'enfance, était on ne peut plus différente de celle qu'il avait avec Minho, pourtant l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Les lèvres de Thomas se posèrent sur les siennes. Doucement. Amoureusement.

Newt ferma les yeux, se laissa happer par le baiser, presque malgré lui.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Thomas contre ses lèvres.

C'était comme une évidence. Quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour vivre, toujours si présent qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Newt ouvrit les yeux, plongea son regard dans celui de Thomas.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

.

* * *

Alors... je ne garantis pas de poster la suite. Techniquement, ça pourrait même être constitué comme une fin (Newt et Thomas sont amoureux et tout va bien !). Mais j'ai envie d'écrire la scène du mariage (et peut-être aussi comment Teresa sera définitivement la seule à pouvoir passer ses diplômes, et quand Thomas et Newt seront obligés d'écrire leurs noms composés sur les feuilles de présences des A-levels, juste pour l'explication vaseuse qu'ils vont être obligés de donner pour leur mariage ! Donc peut-être un ou deux chapitres de plus, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin !

Sur ce, gros bisous... Et allez vite voir Death Cure, il est bien mieux que Scorch Trial ! N'attendez pas une adaptation parfaite, mais juste un bon film ! (avec du Newtmas et du Gally/Teresa en espérant avoir réussi à vous convertir !)


	7. Epilogue

Et voilà. Je l'ai écrit. Le dernier chapitre/épilogue. J'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu et de finir la fic ! (après deux ans ! On peut dire que TDC m'a motivée !).

Sur ce... bonne lecture :)

* * *

_ Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Ce fut Newt qui attrapa Thomas par le col pour l'embrasser avec une passion probablement interdites aux mineurs dans de nombreux pays.

_ Ils l'ont fait. Ils l'ont fait. Ils l'ont fait.

Teresa semblait abasourdie, ce que Sonya pouvait comprendre. Parce qu'ils l'avaient fait. Pour elle, ça avait été l'occasion de s'amuser, de faire un voyage à travers les États-Unis et d'enfiler une jolie robe… mais jamais elle n'avait cru que Newt et Thomas iraient jusqu'au bout !

_ C'est possible de divorcer de sa famille ? ajouta Teresa un instant plus tard.

_ Je me suis renseigné, et un mariage à Las Vegas est annulable dans les vingt-quatre heures, intervint Gally. Si on attend plus, il y a les frais d'avocats, mais si on le fait tout de suite, c'est gratuit.

_ Hé ! protesta Thomas en attrapant la main de Newt. On veut pas divorcer, nous !

_ Bien sûr que non, vous venez de vous marier ! s'exclama joyeusement Alec. Je suis tellement fier de vous mes chéris !

_ Ça fait une moyenne avec mon absence de fierté, au moins… grommela Teresa et Sonya lui tapa dans le dos.

_ On est belles-sœurs, maintenant, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

_ Tu te rends compte que si un jour tu te maries avec Minho, j'aurais un lien de parenté avec lui ?! s'exclama Teresa, horrifiée. C'est affreux ! Il faut qu'ils divorcent ! Comment on est censé expliquer ça à papa et maman, en plus !

_ Mark et Trina comprendront, assura Alec – ce qui était probablement un mensonge étant donné que contrairement à Thomas et Alec, les parents Murphy étaient normaux.

Et très lentement, pas après pas, la personne responsable de ce mariage s'avança vers les nouveaux mariés.

_ Les gars, je dois admettre que vous avez des putains de couilles ! s'exclama Minho en perdant son air faussement affecté pour un large sourire.

Thomas, Newt et lui se tapèrent dans la main, l'un après l'autre, tous l'air très fiers d'eux.

_ Hé, on est quel jour, au fait ? reprit Thomas après un instant, un bras autour des épaules de Newt. Je crois que le prêtre s'est planté de jour quand il a dit la date.

_ Trente-et-un mai… soupira Teresa. Il ne s'est pas trompé, c'est bien aujourd'hui.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, et s'exclama :

_ Mais les a-level sont dans cinq jours ?!

Sonya et Teresa soupirèrent en même temps.

* * *

_ Non, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est Murphy-Isaac !

_ Donc Murphy, c'est votre prénom, c'est ça ? demanda la surveillante.

_ Non, Murphy c'est mon nom de famille ! s'exclama Thomas. Un nom composé ! D'abord Murphy et ensuite Isaac, comme dans Newton Isaac !

_ Isaac Newton, corrigea-t-elle.

_ Non, Newton Isaac, le blondinet adorable derrière moi qui se trouve également être mon mari, oui ses parents sont tarés de l'avoir appelé Newton alors que son nom de famille c'est Isaac mais c'est pas la question, on va pas y passer trois plombes quand même !

_ Monsieur Murphy, il s'agit d'un examen, veuillez ne pas hurler ! le rabroua sèchement la surveillante. Et… quoi, votre mari ?

_ Oui, vous savez, quand Newt et moi on a manqué les cours pendant une semaine pour aller à Las Vegas pour se marier – on s'est aussi perdu au retour, si vous voulez tout savoir, et j'ai toujours pas compris comment on s'est retrouvé à Panama, et encore moins comment on peut être recherché pour crime organisé – du coup on pourra plus jamais y aller, on a quand même été poursuivi par des gars avec des flingues qui nous hurlaient des insultes en espagnol.

_ On avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus jamais du Panama, Tommy, protesta Newt qui attendait patiemment derrière lui que la surveillante finisse par changer leur nom sur les fiches de présences du a-level d'histoire-géographie.

_ Oui, Thomas, on avait dit qu'on oubliait le Panama ! cria Minho depuis le fond de la salle, preuve qu'il n'était pas si concentré que ça sur l'examen en cours.

_ FERMEZ-LA ! hurla Teresa.

Tout le monde se tut.

_ Bon, vous me dites donc que votre nom est mal écrit sur la fiche de présence, reprit la surveillante.

_ Il y a écrit Thomas Murphy alors que je m'appelle Stephen Thomas Murphy-Isaac. Genre, Stephen c'est mon prénom mais c'est tellement moche que j'utilise mon second prénom Thomas – et que je tiens à ce qu'il soit mentionné sur la feuille pour que si on le voit on pense « ah, il a un premier prénom moche mais le second est pas trop mal ».

_ Tommy, abrège, j'ai la dalle, s'impatienta Newt derrière lui.

_ Et mon nom de famille, c'est Murphy-Isaac. Murphy c'est le nom de famille que m'ont donné mes parents, et Isaac c'est le nom de famille de Newt que j'ai pris quand on s'est mariés. Voilà.

_ Vous êtes mariés ?!

_ Oui, Tommy et moi on s'est marié la semaine dernière, intervint Newt. Si vous voulez, on a la demoiselle d'honneur de Tommy qui est juste là et qui va probablement nous demander de nous taire dans environ dix se…

_ Bon sang, Newt, c'est un examen, est-ce que tu peux la fermer à propos de ton fabuleux mariage avec mon frère ?! Le trajet était à chier, on s'est retrouvé à Chicago, au Panama, dans le Minnesota, on est probablement interdits à vie au Nouveau-Mexique et Thomas et Minho ont fait virer Gally de deux casinos de Las Vegas ! Vous m'avez gâché mes révisions d'examens, alors maintenant vous n'avez pas intérêt à me gâcher l'examen en lui-même !

Silence tendu.

_ Dites, vous voulez voir les photos de notre mariage ?

Newt retint un éclat de rire alors que Thomas sortait son portable pour montrer les photos à la surveillante, tandis que Teresa fusillait son frère du regard, semblant plus furieuse que jamais.

Ils rendaient tous deux copie blanche, de toute façon. Aucun des deux n'avait suffisamment révisé pour passer avec succès leurs a-level. Minho avait plié deux feuilles de brouillons pour en faire des avions en papier, et était actuellement en train de dessiner ce qui semblait être une représentation très graphique de la nuit de noce de Newt et Thomas.

Ils sortirent de la salle quelques minutes plus tard, leurs feuilles rendues – Thomas avait écrit « le vrai courage, c'est ça » sur sa feuille, même si Newt lui avait fait remarquer que primo, c'était une légende urbaine qu'on pouvait avoir une bonne note en faisant ça et que secundo, ça serait sans doute passé plus facilement en philosophie qu'en histoire-géo.

Parce que « le vrai courage c'est ça » ne répondait en rien à « décrivez l'évolution de la Chine depuis 1918 ».

Les deux adolescents s'assirent dans le couloir, attendant patiemment que Minho et Teresa ne sortent. Autant le premier les rejoindrait sans doute assez rapidement, autant la seconde avait eu l'air déterminée à écrire trois ou quatre copies doubles.

_ On vient de hurler au monde entier qu'on est mariés, sourit Thomas.

_ Tommy, Minho a diffusé les photos sur le diaporama pour son exposé d'anglais en expliquant qu'on était sa plus grande réussite. Notre mariage n'était un secret pour personne.

_ Peut-être, mais c'était la première fois que je signais un papier officiel avec mon nouveau nom. C'était bien. Murphy Isaac. S. T. Murphy-Isaac. Ça fait bien.

Newt sourit à son tour.

_ Newt Isaac-Murphy j'aime bien aussi, admit-il après un instant.

Il embrassa son petit ami – pardon, mari.

_ Hey, Newt…

_ Mmh.

_ Action ou vérité ?

* * *

Et avec cette fiction, je finis toutes les fics que j'avais en cours sur le Labyrinthe. Je ne sais pas si j'en écrirais d'autre (peut-être, qui sait ? J'ai adoré Death Cure, ça m'a inspirée !).

En ce qui concerne la légende urbaine que je mentionnais, il s'agit de quelque chose qu'on vous répétera plus particulièrement si vous êtes en L, mais on peut en entendre parler même dans les autres filières : au bac de philo, à la question "qu'est-ce que le courage ?" un élève se serait levé, aurait tendu la feuille blanche au prof et répondu "le courage c'est ça" (et il aurait eu une bonne note). C'EST UNE LEGENDE XD Une jolie légende, mais une légende quand même ! Mais voilà, j'imaginais bien Thomas faire ça, juste pour écrire quelque chose sur sa feuille !

Sur ce... je vous laisse, jusqu'à la prochaine fanfic ! Bisous


End file.
